Vert noel, jaune paques
by Pucca-Funny-Love
Summary: Fic écrite pour noël d'où le titre , complétée pour l'anniversaire de Sanji. Bon anniversaire à notre blond préféré... Si on peut appeler ça de "bon". Du sang, des larmes, des armes, des méchants pas bô. Du ZoSan quoi.


**Title: **Vert Noël, Jaune Pâques _by Pucca-Funny-Love_

**Rated: **M

**Genre** : Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing** : Zoro & Sanji

**Resume: **Une île hivernale, des lutins étranges, un petit blondinet qui ne sait pas encore ce qui va lui tomber dessus... Plongez la tête la première dans la poudreuse, et rejoignez-moi dans ce qui va être l'enfer pour nos pirates préférés...

* * *

La journée commençait tout doucement. Le temps était particulièrement frais et brumeux, et par moments de légers flocons de neige venaient se déposer sur le sol, formant une fine couche blanche. La navigatrice avait annoncé qu'ils approchaient certainement d'une île hivernale, et qu'il fallait être vigilant. Il aurait été dommage de percuter un iceberg...

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations comme d'habitude, jetant quelques fois un coup d'œil à l'horizon afin de s'enquérir d'une quelconque forme pouvant ressembler à une île ou un morceau de glace. Ussop cherchait à inventer un tout nouvel objet pouvant aspirer la neige, et qui en la recrachant formerait des bonshommes de neige. Luffy et Chopper, de leur côté, couraient dans tous les sens comme à leur habitude, tentant d'avaler les flocons qui passaient au-dessus d'eux. Brook avait sa tête squelettique levée vers le ciel, et laissait échapper des petits « Yohoho » amusés à chaque fois que les petites cristaux de glace passaient à travers ses globes oculaires vides. Franky tenait la barre, utilisant quelque fois ses « phares » pour transpercer le brouillard. Nami et Robin faisaient une partie de carte dans la cuisine, pendant que Sanji préparait des chocolats chauds pour revigorer tout le monde. Zoro, de son côté, ronflait bruyamment contre le mât central, et un petit tas de neige se formait progressivement sur son crâne vert.

Soudain, le Thousand Sunny fit une embardée brutale, avant de pencher dangereusement sur son flanc droit. Ussop, Brook, Chopper et Luffy poussèrent des exclamations de surprise, Nami renversa son chocolat brûlant sur ses genoux, Robin leva les yeux de son jeu pour jeter un coup d'oeil dehors, Sanji rattrapa les divers objets qui basculaient des étagères, et le petit monticule de neige tomba de la tête de Zoro sans que celui-ci ne se réveille.

-FRANKY ! Cria Nami après qu'elle ai poussé un hurlement de douleur et qu'elle se soit précipité dehors, qu'est-ce que tu FABRIQUE?

-Je viens de nous sauver d'un naufrage ! Rétorqua ce dernier avant de tourner brutalement le gouvernail vers la gauche, arg, il y a plein de rochers ici !

Ussop, qui s'était précipité aux côtés du charpentier, poussa un hurlement de terreur en s'agrippant à la rambarde.

-Ce-ce-ce-ce-ce- DES ICEBERG ! Bégaya-t-il en regardant d'un air terrorisé le barreur, Franky ! Fais quelque chose !

-La ferme ! Je fais ce que je peux !

Voyant que le situation tournait mal, la navigatrice se précipita elle aussi à l'avant du navire pour guider Franky. Tandis que Brook et Chopper couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant qu'ils allaient tous mourir, que Luffy essayait de trouver des formes de nourriture avec les icebergs, que Robin se plongeait dans la lecture très intéressante d'un livre d'histoire, et que Sanji tentait de remettre sa cuisine en ordre, Zoro s'éveilla doucement. Il ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, les referma en fronçant les sourcils comme pour essayer de se rendormir, puis finit par les rouvrir en comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se redressant en s'étirant, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine en se grattant la nuque. Encore à moitié endormi, il ne sentit pas le violent soubresaut secouant toutes les planches du navire, pas non plus la force qui faisait pencher irrémédiablement le navire en arrière. Il n'entendit pas Nami pousser un cri étrangement lointain, et enjamba distraitement le petit docteur qui glissait doucement vers le mur opposé au mât central, tentant de freiner sa descente avec ses petits sabots. Il ne se posa pas de questions lorsqu'il marcha sans aucun problème sur le-dit mur, ni lorsqu'il croisa le corps d'un squelette coincé entre les barreaux de la rambarde du pont supérieur. Il eu seulement un petit doute lorsque son pied rencontra le vide.

_Tiens ? Depuis quand il y a un trou dans la cuisine ?_

Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir, car au même moment son corps bascula en avant. Il fit une chute de quelques mètres avant de s'écraser sur la paroi rugueuse de la cuisine. Il avait traversé la pièce toute entière en quelques secondes, et resta un instant immobile en attendant que les cloches cessent de sonner autour de sa tête. Un rire moqueur le fit se redresser, et il s'assit en se massant le crâne tout en cherchant du regard celui qui osait se payer sa tronche.

-Tu t'essayais au saut en longueur, tête d'algue ?

Tournant la tête vers le comptoir, Zoro finit par remarquer Sanji, qui le regardait avec un sourire mauvais, debout sur... La porte du frigo?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dessus, imbécile de point d'interrogation ?

-Je prends le thé, prononça l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel, ça se voit pas, tronche de gazon ?

-... Drôle d'endroit pour ça... Face de paille...

Le blond le regarda d'un air ahuri avant de se frapper le front d'un air désespéré.

-C'est pas possible... Tu vois pas que je...

Il s'interrompit lorsque les murs entiers furent secoués d'un violent tremblement. Surpris, Zoro se retint à l'échelle, et se rendit compte à ce moment-là que quelque chose clochait. La fameuse échelle était non plus fixée sur le mur, mais au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? S'exclama-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Toute la cuisine était à la verticale. Le mur du fond, qui séparait la pièce de l'infirmerie et de la réserve, était devenu le sol et le mur donnant sur l'extérieur le plafond. La table, le divan et le coin cuisine étaient les seuls éléments qui étaient restés à leur place habituelle, étant donné qu'ils étaient fixés au plancher. Robin, s'étant fait un filet avec son pouvoir, et s'étant accrochée au canapé, fut celle qui lui répondit.

-Je pense que le Sunny s'est échoué sur quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose est assez haut pour l'avoir retourné à la verticale...

Une nouvelle secousse l'interrompit, et elle attendit que ça se calme pour terminer sa phrase.

-... Et je crois que notre bateau est en train de glisser en arrière maintenant...

Comme pour confirmer ses réflexions, le navire s'ébranla une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci la pièce retrouva violemment sa situation normale. Zoro se rattrapa juste à temps pour éviter que son nez ne rencontre le sol, et resta accroupit un instant, cherchant à savoir s'ils allaient de nouveau jouer à la balançoire...

-Robin-chan ! S'exclama Sanji en s'élançant rapidement vers elle, est-ce que ça va ?

L'archéologue lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et hocha la tête, se relevant tranquillement du divan comme si elle avait fait une sieste. Le bretteur, de son côté, se redressa lentement et décida de se diriger vers la porte afin de s'enquérir de la situation. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il remarqua que le brouillard était en train de se lever, et qu'ils se trouvaient juste devant une île. Il sentit que Robin s'était arrêtée juste à côté de lui, et entendit dans son dos le cuisinier allumer une cigarette et souffler une bouffée de fumée. Tous les trois ne prononcèrent rien pendant quelques secondes, regardant chacun avec admiration le paysage qui se révélait peu à peu devant eux.

L'île toute entière était recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige, tout comme la montagne qui se dressait en son milieu, entièrement blanchie par les cristaux glacés. Ils auraient cru être face à une gigantesque île flottante, exceptée qu'elle ne baignait pas dans une onctueuse crème anglaise, mais dans l'eau salée de la mer. Tandis qu'ils fixaient sans mots dire l'île hivernale, le soleil se mit soudainement à percer les nuages blanchâtres, et révéla tel un gigantesque projecteur la présence d'une ville au pied même de la montagne. Elle semblait à peine aussi grande que le village de Chopper, peut-être même un peu moins...

-Oi, prononça Sanji tandis qu'il s'approchait un peu plus de la rambarde pour regarder vers le pont inférieur, où sont-ils tous passés ?

-Ouch... Se plaignit une voix, Sanji-kun, tu marches sur ma main...

Surpris, le concerné baissa les yeux et vit que les phalanges du squelette à l'afro proéminente se trouvaient effectivement sous sa semelle. Brook n'avait toujours pas réussi à se décoincer de sa fameuse prison de bois.

-Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de me sortir de là ? Ajouta-t-il tandis que Sanji reculait, je meurs d'envie d'aller courir dans la neige avec les autres... Bien que je sois déjà mort... Yohoho !

-Hein ? S'exclama Sanji en regardant tout autour d'eux pour tenter de repérer des visages connus sur la terre ferme, tu veux dire qu'ils sont déjà descendus ? Ils auraient pu attendre un peu...

-« Tombés » serait le terme plus exact, corrigea Brook, mais...

-Oiiii ! Sanji! Robin ! Zoro ! S'exclama une petite voix bien connue. Vous allez bien ?

Les interpellés baissèrent les yeux et remarquèrent à ce moment-là le petit renne qui leur faisait signe depuis le pont inférieur, une bosse sur le haut du crâne. Sanji lui fit signe en retour, avant de crier à son adresse :

-Ouais, ça va ! Comment vont les autres ?

-Je les ai vu tomber par dessus-bord, au niveau de la proue, juste au moment où le bateau s'est mis à redescendre la bande de récifs que l'on avait percutés.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le cuisinier en ouvrant des yeux ronds, Nami-chan est peut-être blessée !

Tout en poussant un hurlement de fureur, il se précipita vers la figure de proue et sauta dans le vide. Chopper le suivit précipitamment, se mettant en Jump Point pour éviter de se blesser en atterrissant en bas. Robin les suivit tranquillement en riant légèrement. Elle s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et se tourna vers Zoro.

-... Décidé à garder le navire, Zoro-san ?

Le concerné secoua la tête et donna un petit coup de botte sur l'épaule squelettique du musicien.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le sorte de là...

Hochant la tête avec un léger sourire, l'archéologue n'ajouta rien d'autre et sauta à son tour dans le vide. Le bretteur entendit alors un reniflement bruyant, et lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur l'attardé qui lui servait de nakama, il vit ses globes oculaires vide déverser un torrent de larmes.

-Zoro-kun ! Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant l'une de ses jambes dans ses bras osseux. Je te serais redevable toute ma vie! Bien que je sois déjà mort... Yohoho !

Le squelette éclata de son rire « yohohoesque », et le bretteur soupira de lassitude, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de le laisser derrière les barreaux...

Après une lutte acharnée, il finit par réussir à sortir le prisonnier de la rambarde, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la proue du navire. Regardant en bas pour juger de la distance qui les séparait de la terre ferme, Zoro remarqua que le sol était entièrement fait de glace, et qu'il ressemblait à la banquise du pays de Chopper. Une large tranchée avait été creusée très récemment, et elle s'étendait jusqu'au sommet d'une petite butte. Le bretteur comprit que leur navire avait remonté toute la petite colline de glace avant de glisser en arrière pour retomber brutalement sur les flots. Soudain, il entendit des hurlements provenant de l'autre côté de la banquise, et il se précipita en direction des cris tout en sortant deux de ses sabres. Mais arrivé au sommet de la butte, il s'arrêta net. Ses nakamas étaient en pleine bataille de boules de neige et la source des hurlements provenait en fait de Ussop. Celui-ci se trémoussait dans tous les sens pour enlever la neige que Luffy lui avait glissé dans le col de son manteau. Voyant à quel point ils s'amusaient, et n'ayant pas vu autant de neige depuis des lustres, Brook se jeta immédiatement au beau milieu de la bataille et reçu en conséquence une tonne de neige sur la figure.

Amusé de voir ses compagnons en pleine forme, mais pas assez réveillé pour se mêler à la bagarre collective, Zoro détourna son regard du groupe et s'intéressa au paysage alentour. Ils se trouvaient sur une grande plaine glacée et désertique, droit devant eux se dressait la gigantesque montagne, et une forêt de conifères formait une barrière naturelle entre celle-ci et la mer. La brume épaisse exerçait un pouvoir mystérieux sur la forêt de sapins, lui donnant des allures fantomatique. Le bretteur ne su jamais si c'était le froid ou l'appréhension qui le faisait légèrement frissonner, car soudain une boule de neige de la taille d'un boulet de canon s'écrasa sur sa figure. Crachant la glace qui était rentrée dans sa bouche, il jeta un regard assassin à celui qui avait osé lui faire ce sale coup. Devant lui, esquivant les tirs de ses camarades, Sanji lui lançait de nombreux regards moqueurs, qui semblaient vouloir dire J_e t'ai eu, la tête d'algue ! _

Refrénant un sourire, Zoros'accroupit pour faire une énorme boule, et s'élança sur le cuistot en braillant des insultes et des cris de rage. Les membres de l'équipage passèrent une bonne demi heure à s'amuser dans la neige lorsque Robin, qui regardait tranquillement les autres se battre tandis qu'elle faisait des statues de glace avec Chopper, remarqua une forme à l'orée de la forêt. Intriguée, elle fit mine de retourner au navire et, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à couvert derrière la butte, elle prit soin de faire un grand détour afin de rejoindre les arbres sans se faire repérer du guetteur. Arrivée à l'endroit où elle avait cru voir la silhouette, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à part des traces de pas. Elles étaient petite, de la taille de celles d'un enfant de 5 ans. De plus en plus intéressée, l'archéologue regarda tout autour d'elle avec attention, cherchant des indices tout en essayant de déterminer si elle était réellement seule. Soudain, elle entendit un buisson frémir juste derrière elle, et au moment où elle se retourna elle vit un petit homme trapu à la barbichette noire se jeter sur elle en poussant un petit cri aigu. La femme recula instinctivement, mais elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba en arrière. L'attaquant en profita pour la plaquer au sol en poussant des grognements bestiaux et en maculant son manteau violet d'une bonne couche de bave. Tandis que la femme se débattait pour se dégager, elle réussi à percevoir les mots «content» et « rire » dans son charabia baveux. Cependant elle ne prit pas le temps d'en savoir plus, son ennemi cherchant à la mordre dans le cou, et elle se débarrassa de lui en faisant une violente ruade. L'agresseur, déséquilibré, bascula en arrière et atterrit sur la tête. Poussant un grognement plaintif, il se rassit et se frotta énergiquement le crâne avec ses grosses mains pleines de griffures. Profitant de l'occasion, l'archéologue se releva promptement et immobilisa le petit homme avec ses pouvoirs. Ce dernier, se rendant compte qu'il était emprisonné par une dizaine de mains, se mit à pousser des hurlements rauques, se débattant comme un possédé. Alertés par le bruit, tous les autres mugiwaras se tournèrent vers la forêt.

-Robin ! Hurla Luffy en se précipitant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La femme attendit que le capitaine arrive jusqu'à elle pour répondre.

-Je suis tombée sur un drôle de petit animal. Déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Un animal ? S'exclama-t-il d'un air gourmand, est-ce que ça se mange ?

Sanji, qui l'avait suivi de près, lui asséna un coup sur le crâne.

-Arrête de vouloir manger n'importe quoi, imbécile.

-Mais Sanji~ ! Se plaignit le jeune homme en se massant le crâne, J'ai faim~!

-Faim ! Faim ! Faim ! Bava le petit être dégoûtant d'une voix haut-perchée en les regardant d'un air gourmand.

Tous les regards se reportèrent sur lui, et Nami, qui était arrivée en même temps que les autres, poussa une exclamation écœurée.

-Beurk, mais c'est quoi ça ? S'exclama-t-elle en lorgnant sur ses habits à moitié déchirés.

-Vous croyez que c'est un habitant de l'île ? Hasarda Ussop en jetant un coup d'œil craintif à l'énergumène, il semble drôlement bien couvert pour un voyageur de passage... Même s'il a des trous à ses vêtements...

En effet, l'étrange bonhomme était vêtu d'une sorte de combinaison brune, épaisse, dont l'intérieur était recouvert d'une laine blanche. Une de ses mains était couverte d'un gant en laine noire, et il avait une ceinture en cuir qui retenait un pantalon kaki, dont l'énorme trou à sa jambe gauche dévoilait un genou relativement écorché. Il portait des bottes en peau d'animal inconnu, rappées et trouées à leur extrémité. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, sa tête était protégée par un gros bonnet vert décoré d'un petit pompon blanc.

-En tout cas, il sent mauvais... Fit remarquer Brook, j'en ai les narines bouchées... Bien que je n'ai pas de narines ! Yohoho !

-Écrase, Brook... Soupira Sanji d'un air exaspéré.

-Faim ! Faim ! Faim ! Continuait le bonhomme avec les yeux dilatés par l'excitation.

-Ben alors, cuistot de pacotille, tu fais pas ton numéro de « chevalier défenseur des affamés » ? Demanda Zoro en le regardant d'un air moqueur.

Le concerné se tourna vers le bretteur et lui lança un regard assassin.

-Tu me cherches, bretteur de bas étages ?

-Qui tu traites de... Commença le concerné en sortant son sabre.

Il fut coupé par un long gargarisme provenant de la bouche de l'inconnu, et Zoro eut juste le temps de tourner la tête vers lui pour voir le bonhomme cracher une glaire de taille correct sur sa botte droite. Il y eut un temps de silence durant lequel le petit homme éclata d'un rire gras et vulgaire, dévoilant par la même occasion une rangée de dents pourries. La seconde d'après, l'épéiste l'avait empoigné par le col, arrachant le coupable de l'étreinte de Robin.

-Tu vas regretter le jour où tu es né, espèce de...

-Siranap ! Tu es là !

Interrompu pour la seconde fois en moins de 2 minutes, Zoro détacha son regard de sa victime pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant. Personne ne l'avait vu ni sentit venir, pas même Robin, qui pourtant était toujours aux aguets. C'était comme s'il était apparu d'un seul coup, par magie. Comme un diable sortant de sa boîte... Et maintenant il gesticulait autour de Zoro comme un petit chien tenterait d'attirer l'attention de son maître.

-Lâche-le maintenant ! Il est encore jeune, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, et il n'est pas encore bien élevé !

Surpris, le bretteur continuait de regarder le petit homme qui sautillait devant lui. Il était vêtu de la même manière que celui qu'il tenait par le col, excepté le fait que ses habits étaient en meilleur état que ceux de son collègue, et qu'il semblait beaucoup plus propre. Une petite barbichette blanche égayait son menton proéminent.

-Zoro, lâche-le. Commanda Luffy d'un ton sans appel.

Agacé, le bretteur s'exécuta malgré tout. Le dénommé Siranap tomba lourdement sur son postérieur, et après s'être relevé en grimaçant il brandit son petit poing rageur en direction de l'épéiste tout en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. L'autre petit barbu laissa échapper un petit cri offensé et frappa « l'enfant » à l'arrière de la tête.

-Qui t'as appris à parler comme ça ? S'exclama-t-il en le foudroyant du regard, rentre tout de suite à la maison !

Le puni s'exécuta en grommelant, et prit soin de se retourner après quelques mètres pour tirer la langue à Zoro, avant de s'enfuir en courant sous les menaces de l'autre petit bonhomme.

-Les enfants, je vous jure... Soupira-t-il de sa petite voix haut-perchée avant de les regarder avec stupeur, oh ! Mais je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je me nomme Tofue, et je suis le prêtre du village de Wënol.

Il fit une petite révérence, et le pompon sur son petit bonnet se balança au rythme du salut.

-Le village de Wënol ? Celui de l'île du flocon ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Robin, qui avait une mine soucieuse. De son côté, le petit Tofue sautilla vers elle avec gaieté et la regarda avec admiration.

-Oui ! C'est bien ça ! S'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant la main pour la serrer dans ses petits doigts rugueux. Le fait de voir qu'une aussi belle dame connaisse notre humble cité est un grand, très grand honneur !

Il continuait de secouer gaiement le bras de la femme, qui lui fit un petit sourire chaleureux.

-Tu connais même des îles du Nouveau monde, Robin ? S'exclama Nami avec émerveillement, mais comment ? Je croyais que tu n'étais allé que sur Grand Line ?

-C'est vrai, je n'ai navigué que sur Grand Line, acquiesça-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la navigatrice, mais je crois avoir entendu des histoires à propos de cette île...

-C'est fort possible ! S'exclama Tofue en battant des mains avec engouement, cette île est très connue dans ce que vous appelez « le nouveau monde » ! Chaque année, nous organisons une fête rendant hommage à notre défunt chef, le Père Dratteuof. D'ailleurs, vous y êtes tous invités !

Surpris par l'invitation, les pirates se regardèrent entre eux avec hésitation. Mais Luffy, comme à son habitude, se laissa guider par son flaire.

-Est-ce qu'il y a à manger ? Demanda-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Bien entendu ! S'exclama Tofue en riant, venez ! Suivez-moi !

Il attrapa de nouveau la main de l'archéologue et commença à trottiner en direction du chemin que le « jeune » Siranap avait emprunté. Surprise par l'excitation du petit être, l'archéologue ne protesta cependant pas et le suivit docilement, Luffy sur ses talons. Les autres suivirent aussitôt le mouvement. Lorsque Chopper se plaça juste à côté du petit homme pour lui parler, il remarqua avec stupeur qu'ils étaient aussi grand l'un que l'autre. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser la question, le médecin lui demanda pourquoi il était aussi petit, alors qu'il était assez vieux pour avoir une barbe.

-C'est parce que je suis un lutin ! Révéla Tofue en lui faisant un petit sourire, et tous les lutins font cette taille ! C'est bien plus pratique pour cueillir les baies dans les buissons ! Et comme le disait mon grand-oncle, _Noël au balcon, Pâques au tison !_

Troublé, le petit renne le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, « Noël » ? Demanda-t-il au lutin.

-C'est le jour de naissance de notre défunt chef Dratteuof ! Répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Et quel est le rapport avec le fait de cueillir des baies et le jour de noël? Demanda Ussop qui comprenait de moins en moins.

-Aucun ! J'adore les proverbes de noël, c'est tout ! S'exclama Tofue en riant.

Le sniper et le docteur échangèrent un regard abasourdit, mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Sur le chemin, le lutin se plaisait à ponctuer chacune de ses phrases par de nouveaux adages tel que _Quand noël est sans lune, brebis n'en demeure qu'une,_ ou bien _Un mois avant et après noël, L'hiver se montre plus cruel._

Finalement, le petit groupe sortit de la forêt pour déboucher sur une plaine enneigée. Au centre de celle-ci se dessinait les toits d'un charmant petit village, composé principalement de petits chalets aux toits larges et pointus. Le village s'étendait jusqu'au pied de la montagne, et un bâtiment beaucoup plus grand que les autres était légèrement à l'écart, situé à flanc de montagne. Tandis que les pirates et leur guide s'approchaient de la place du village qui portait le nom curieux de « Place de Sanforuce », de nombreux lutins sortirent des maisons pour s'approcher d'eux et les suivirent avec de grands yeux emplis de curiosité. Fier comme un coq, Tofue s'amusa beaucoup à faire les présentations à ses amis lutins. Chopper fut immédiatement assailli par des dizaines de petits hommes, qui étaient surpris de voir un renne qui était capable de parler et de marcher sur deux pattes, et qui en plus portait des vêtements. Ussop, de son côté, profita de son aisance au lance-pierre pour faire une démonstration à plusieurs lutins très facilement impressionnables, tandis que Luffy s'amusait à catapulter des habitants dans une épaisse couche de poudreuse. Nami faisait des petits bonhommes de neige avec un petit groupe, Zoro s'improvisait une petite sieste à l'ombre d'un porche, et Robin créait des balançoires avec ses pouvoirs. Pendant ce temps, Sanji profitait de la récréation générale pour étudier les lieux. Il n'avait pas aimé le regard de Robin lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'ils étaient sur l'île du flocon, et ses soupçons n'avaient fait que s'accentuer lorsqu'il avait remarqué que le prêtre lutin ne quittait jamais l'archéologue d'une seule semelle. C'était comme s'il la surveillait, et qu'il faisait en sorte qu'elle ne fasse rien qui ne le déplaise.

Tandis que Sanji faisait mine de jouer au « Lutin-démon », jeu qui ressemblait à celui du « loup-garou » de North Blue, il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil aux alentours. Les maisons étaient abondamment décorées de guirlandes électriques et de boules de noël, mais les fenêtres étaient teintées de peintures colorées et opaques, empêchant quiconque de regarder au travers. Il avait aussi remarqué que plusieurs lutins, tous vétérans pour la plupart, préparaient la table pour le dîner. Sa curiosité gastronomique l'avait forcément amené à s'approcher du buffet, mais tous les lutins se trouvant proche de lui l'empêchaient de l'atteindre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était un invité et qu'il n'avait pas à travailler. Et malgré toutes ses protestations, les petits hommes demeuraient implacables. Le cuisinier avait finit par céder, et s'était reporté à contrecœur aux jeux. Cependant, il n'en avait pas finit avec ses investigations. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune femme lutin parmi eux. Même pour les tâches ménagères comme préparer le dîner, c'étaient les hommes qui s'en chargeaient. Espérant avoir la chance de découvrir de charmantes demoiselles, le blond avait interrogé l'air de rien ceux avec qui il jouait, mais aucun d'entre eux ne purent lui répondre : tous parlaient le même langage étrange que le petit Siranap. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs introuvable. Pourtant, Sanji l'avait cherché quand il avait remarqué son absence, mais il était mystérieusement impossible à trouver.

Soudain, un lutin-démon l'attrapa à la jambe, et se mit à gazouiller avec sa petite voix d'enfant :

-Mangé, mangé, mangé, mangé !

-Oui, approuva Sanji en s'accroupissant pour lui tapoter la tête, tu m'as eu. C'est moi le démon maintenant, alors cache-toi !

Gloussant de rire, le lutin se mit à détaller en criant des mots inintelligibles à ses amis, qui se mirent à l'imiter. En quelques secondes, la rue dans laquelle Sanji se trouvait était déserte.

_Je suppose que je dois les trouver..._

Un petit sourire amusé vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et il se décida à laisser de côté tous les doutes qu'il avait nourrit durant l'après-midi. Toutes ces suspicions ne se basaient sur aucun fait, mais sur des hypothèses. Ils étaient très polis, et refusaient que leur hôte se charge de tâches ingrates telles que la cuisine, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible après réflexion. L'absence de femme était sûrement une coutume de chez eux, interdisant les femelles de se mêler aux hommes. Il n'y avait aussi aucun enfant de bas-âges, étant donné que tous les lutins visibles à l'extérieur avaient une barbe. Mais là encore, c'était sûrement une coutume de chez eux : les femmes et les enfants ne doivent pas se mêler aux hommes. Pour ce qui était de la tendance de Tofue à s'accaparer Robin, après tout il avait bien le droit d'avoir une préférence pour une femme aussi délicieuse et charmante que l'archéologue ! De toute manière, ces lutins étaient bien trop mignons pour être mauvais...

Sortant de ses rêveries, Sanji commença à chercher les petits lutins. A ce moment-là, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était considérablement éloigné de la grande place, la montagne surplombant la ville se trouvant bien loin derrière lui.

_Allons bon, il ne manquerait plus que je me perde... D'habitude c'est plutôt l'autre imbécile avec ses trois cure-dents le spécialiste... _

Tandis qu'il cherchait à retrouver la rue qui menait vers le centre du village, il remarqua que les chalets portaient tous la même décoration : une guirlande électrique le long du toit, des guirlandes colorées sur les fenêtres et la clôture, des boules rouges, bleues ou vertes sur la boîte aux lettres et sur le portail. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les différencier les unes des autres. Sanji soupira.

_Ils poussent vraiment loin la ressemblance quand même... Déjà qu'on a du mal à savoir qui est qui tant ces lutins se ressemblent, voilà qu'ils ont exactement les mêmes maisons..._

Soudain, alors qu'il arrivait à un croisement, il remarqua deux petits lutins en train de chuchoter devant la porte d'une habitation quelconque. Croyant avoir affaire à ses compagnons de jeu, il retomba dans son personnage de lutin-démon et s'approcha silencieusement de ses proies. Ces derniers, bien trop occupés à discuter et lui tournant tous deux le dos, ne l'avaient pas remarqué, facilitant l'approche du blond. Alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas d'eux, il reconnu le bonnet à pompon blanc de Tofue, mais pas la voix grave et sérieuse s'échappant de ses lèvres, tranchant terriblement avec son ton jovial qu'il avait prit toute l'après-midi.

-... ne pense pas, disait-il en secouant la tête, mais laissez quelques uns d'entre vous à l'intérieur pour la surveiller jusqu'à ce soir...

-Et les autres ? Demanda l'autre lutin au bonnet à pompon rouge avec des yeux trahissant son excitation.

-Faisons comme d'habitude... Et lorsque...

Mais il s'interrompit subitement et se retourna. Il venait de sentir la présence de Sanji derrière lui. Aussitôt, son visage préoccupé se transforma en un son air jovial habituel.

-Monsieur le pirate ! S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. Que faites-vous dans les quartiers sud de la ville ? Vous seriez-vous perdus ?

-En effet, j'avoue m'être un peu éloigné... Dit Sanji en prenant un air gêné, pourriez-vous me montrer le chemin de la place centrale ?

-La place Sanforuce ? Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama ce dernier en lui faisant signe de le suivre, c'est un plaisir de vous aider !

Sourire faux. Yeux méfiants. De toute évidence, le lutin ne le croyait pas. Ou en tout cas, il cachait de quelque chose. Tandis que Tofue guidait Sanji dans le dédale des ruelles, il se mit à déblatérer sur tout et rien. Le temps merveilleusement neigeux, les décorations magnifiques du quartier, les visiteurs des autres années.

-Et comme le dit si bien mon grand oncle, « Noël bien garni, semaine au lit ! »

Il partit d'un petit rire aigu, très fier de lui, avant de reprendre :

-Avez-vous croisé des panthères des neiges en ville ? Nous en avons capturé une pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, et nous craignons qu'il y en ai d'autres. Ça nous arrive souvent en ce moment...

Petit air préoccupé. L'anecdote tombait à point nommé, presque comme si le lutin tentait de justifier sa conversation étrange avec l'autre lutin, au milieu de cette discussion censée être aussi naturelle que les commérages d'un jour de marché.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Sanji pour entrer dans son jeu, non, je n'en ai pas vu... Elles sont dangereuses ?

-Très ! S'exclama Tofue l'air alarmé, plusieurs femmes et enfants lutins se sont fait enlevés et dévorés dans la montagne ! Depuis, tous ceux qui sont trop faibles pour se défendre restent cloîtrés chez eux.

Nouvelle information pour tenter d'expliquer les étrangetés de ce village. Sanji commençait à se demander si le lutin ne lisait pas dans ses pensées. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus encore, étant donné qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Le cuisinier fut surpris de voir tous ses amis rassemblés sur la grande place circulaire. Ils étaient entourés par des milliers de lutins, et tout le monde avait le visage tourné vers la montagne. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Tout en regardant la foule, Sanji sentait que quelque chose le turlupinait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Cependant, Tofue interrompit le flot de ses pensées en tirant à plusieurs reprises sur sa manche.

-Nous arrivons juste à temps ! S'exclama-t-il en l'attirant d'un côté de la foule, vite, venez jeune homme !

Surpris, Sanji le suivit d'un pas hésitant. Ayant rejoint un groupe de lutins à pompons bleu, il remarqua que Tofue l'avait éloigné considérablement de ses nakamas. Le blond était dans la partie Est de la place, alors que ses compagnons se trouvaient aux premières loges, bien au centre de la place, juste devant le buffet. Cette situation n'inspirait guère confiance au cuisinier, qui trouvait que ses compagnons étaient bien trop exposés dans cette ville qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Ils étaient tellement connus sur Grand Line qu'il était fort possible que leur réputation les ai devancé et qu'ils soient pris en embuscade. Et en cet instant présent, ils pouvaient très bien être la cible de tireurs d'élite, postés sur les toits des maisons encerclant la place...

Inquiet, Sanji scruta avec attention les hauteurs de la ville, cherchant la présence d'ennemis. Mais la nuit commençait à tomber, et le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil, empêchant le jeune homme de discerner précisément les formes trop éloignées. Rapidement, il fit noir comme dans un four. Soudain, des exclamations éclatèrent tout autour de lui, et il tourna instinctivement la tête vers les lutins qui se trouvaient à côté de lui. Tous regardaient avec excitation la montagne, et lorsque le blond regarda dans la même direction qu'eux il sentit son sang se glacer.

La montagne semblait s'être littéralement embrasée de flammes de toutes les couleurs, se propageant à toute vitesse le long du flanc faisant face à la ville, avalant avec voracité la forêt de sapins. Lorsque les flammes eurent atteint les premières habitations se trouvant au pied de la montagne, de multiples explosions retentirent et se répercutèrent en écho dans toute la vallée, donnant l'impression de se trouver en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Les explosions étaient accompagnées de gerbes d'étincelles dorées, qui s'élevaient à une hauteur ahurissante dans le ciel, comme des étoiles cherchant à rejoindre le firmament.

Toute personne censée aurait à ce moment là commencé à paniquer, et se serait mis en quête d'une quelconque manière le moyen d'empêcher le terrible incendie de se propager... Ou bien aurait tenté de prendre la fuite... Mais les lutins se contentaient de pousser des « Ooh » admiratifs, les yeux reflétant le ciel scintillant de couleurs chatoyantes. Tandis que Sanji sentait la panique le gagner, il sentit qu'on tirait avec frénésie sur le bas de son manteau, et il baissa les yeux. Tofue sautillait sur place et pointait le ciel comme un enfant tentant d'attirer l'attention de ses parents.

-Regarde là-haut ! Tu vas tout rater du spectacle !

-Ca ? Un spectacle ? S'exclama Sanji en le regardant avec ahurissement. Mais votre ville va...

Mais plusieurs sifflement aigus couvrirent sa voix, et ses muscles se tendirent instinctivement. Il connaissait bien ce bruit strident : c'était celui d'obus fendant l'air ! Son âme de combattant reprenant le dessus, Sanji redressa vivement la tête pour reporter son attention sur le ciel étoilé, prêt à renvoyer bouler ces maudits boulets de canon. Cependant, à la place de ça, ce furent une dizaine de filaments orangés qui s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel à la verticale. Après être montés à une hauteur suffisante, l'extrémité des filaments implosa en de gigantesques gerbes d'étincelles rouges et bleues, formant d'énormes fleurs colorées dans le ciel. La place fut éclairée comme en plein jour, et de nouveaux cris de joie retentirent tout autour du blond. Abasourdi, puis émerveillé, Sanji resta figé dans sa position de combat, fixant le ciel avec des yeux écarquillés, comme si ses pupilles voulaient absorber toute la lumière pétillant dans le ciel comme des bulles de champagne. Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé pendant plusieurs heures se relâcha progressivement pour laisser place à un réel bonheur. Laissant de côté toute méfiance, il se plu à suivre ces petites lucioles enflammées voltiger follement sous la voûte céleste, avant de se changer en un insecte explosif et coloré. Le ballet céleste dura plus d'une demi heure, et le final fut particulièrement retentissant. Lorsque la dernière petite étoile artificielle s'évanouit dans le ciel, un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie retentit dans la vallée toute entière. Au même instant, toutes les guirlandes électrique accrochées sur les toits des maisons s'illuminèrent, et la place fut éclairée de belles lueurs colorées, dévoilant sous les yeux affamés des spectateurs un banquet particulièrement garni. Aussitôt, la foule se rua sur les petits fours et les gâteaux sucrés, et les conversations allèrent bon train. Mais alors que Sanji se dirigeait vers le centre de la place pour rejoindre ses nakamas, Tofue lui agrippa le poignet pour l'attirer vers un buffet de grillades.

-Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé notre feu d'artifice ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un air rayonnant, sublime, non ?

-Ah, oui, c'était magnifique ! Avoua Sanji en lui faisant un sourire sincère. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil !

-Crétin... T'as jamais vu de feux d'artifices de ta vie ? C'est vraiment paumé, North Blue...

Surpris, Sanji se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Zoro, qui le regardait de son air éternellement blasé.

-T'as dis quoi, enfoiré ? S'énerva Sanji en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles cinglantes.

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Tofue, qui se plaça juste devant lui pour faire face à l'épéiste. Il avait placé ses petits poings sur ses hanches dodues et le regardait d'un air sévère.

-Ne comparez pas les misérables feux d'artifices de votre pays aux nôtres ! S'exclama le lutin à la barbe blanche et au bonnet à pompon blanc en le foudroyant du regard, ce feu d'artifice a été préparé depuis des mois pour célébrer la nouvelle année !

-La nouvelle année ? Demanda Sanji avec incompréhension, mais cela fait déjà quelques semaine que nous l'avons fêté !

-Oui, mais pas la nouvelle année lutine ! Fit remarquer le petit homme en lui faisant un petit sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Zoro, alors je vous interdit de prendre ce feu d'artifice à la légère !

Plusieurs autres lutins qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux et qui avaient entendu la conversation hochèrent la tête en regardant le coupable d'un air sévère. Le concerné, n'eut même pas l'occasion de se défendre, car Tofue avait déjà récupéré la main du cuisinier pour l'attirer vers un autre buffet. Commençant à être habitué d'être traîné à la manière d'un parent suivant son gamin lors d'un kermesse, Sanji se laissa faire. Mais tandis qu'ils marchaient, le blond se posait des questions sur le lutin : avait-il une préférence pour le cuistot pour avoir tendance à le coller en permanence ? Ou bien faisait-il en sorte de l'éloigner de ses amis ? Suspicieux, le blond tenta plusieurs fois de se défiler pour rejoindre ses nakamas qui s'amusaient sans lui, mais il était immédiatement détourné d'eux par d'autres lutins qui s'approchaient de lui pour lui faire goûter toute sorte de mets, que Sanji acceptait par curiosité le plus souvent. Mais il commençait réellement à en avoir marre...

-J'ai déjà goûté à votre bûche, et elle est délicieuse ! Semblait-il dire pour la vingtième fois, mais je n'ai plus faim ! Je voudrais aller voir mes compagnons maintenant, pouvez-vous me laisser passer ?

Mais il y avait maintenant une centaine de lutins qui l'entouraient et ils parlaient tous en même temps dans leur langage étrange, ce qui faisait qu'il était incapable de se faire entendre. Même Tofue n'arrivait plus les contenir.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusait ce dernier qui était de plus en plus rejeté par la foule, mais ils sont tellement heureux de rencontrer des étrangers qu'ils sont impossible à gérer !

En effet, tandis que Sanji regardait aux alentours, il pouvait voir que la plupart de ses amis étaient assaillis par les lutins, mais c'était seulement une dizaine d'entre eux. Comparé à eux, Sanji avait l'impression que la moitié de la ville venait le voir.

_Putain mais... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je ne suis pourtant pas aussi populaire avec les filles, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'ils viennent tous vers moi ?_

Submergé par la foule, Sanji cru qu'il allait se faire littéralement piétiner, lorsqu'il remarqua une touffe de cheveux vert occupé au stand de boissons alcoolisées. Tel un noyé se raccrochant à une bouée de sauvetage, Sanji saisi sa chance et forma rapidement une boule de neige entre ses mains, avant de la lancer habillement sur le crâne du bretteur. Le propriétaire de la plantation d'algues vertes sauta sur place lorsqu'il reçu le projectile glacé sur la tête, et se retourna vivement vers le responsable. Le blond lui adressa un sourire méprisant, laissant sous-entendre « C'est moi le tireur, et je t'emmerde. » Évidemment, la provocation fit mouche, et l'épéiste dégaina immédiatement ses trois sabres pour s'élancer vers lui, piétinant au passage les lutins qui l'entouraient. Lorsque Sanji para l'attaque avec sa jambe, le coup fut si puissant qu'il souleva plusieurs kilo de neige en plus d'une dizaine de nains qui se trouvaient à côté. Les projectiles retombèrent de chaque côté d'eux, formant un cercle parfait. En plus de ça, sur un périmètre de 5 mètres, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lutins. Tous avaient été soufflés par l'attaque du pirate. Avisant l'efficacité de sa tactique, Sanji esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

_Parfait, je suis enfin libéré de ces pots de colle, et ce sans avoir eu à me fatiguer... Comme quoi ça peut être un avantage d'avoir un bourrin écervelé dans l'équipe..._

Le flot de ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'il sentit la pression sur sa jambe s'intensifier. Zoro déployait toute sa force pour gagner l'avantage sur le blond, qui se sentait faiblir. Afin de ne pas se faire avoir, Sanji répliqua en basculant intentionnellement en arrière pour effectuer un salto. Il atterrit souplement sur ses mains et fit tournoyer ses jambes pour repousser le bretteur. Ce dernier recula précipitamment pour éviter les chaussures cirées du cuistot, avant de s'élancer sur lui à nouveau, sabres en avant, tout un poussant un cri combatif. Les lames furent bloquées par les pieds de Sanji, et les deux hommes luttèrent durant quelques secondes avant d'être tous deux repoussés par leur force conjuguée. Se rétablissant en même temps sur leurs pieds, ils s'élancèrent de nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Soudain, alors qu'il étaient à pleine vitesse, ils remarquèrent Tofue en plein milieu du passage. Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres seulement du crâne du lutin. S'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à ce moment-là, le petit homme aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Peut-être même le dernier...

-Arrêtez ! S'exclama-t-il d'une petite voix aiguë, n'êtes-vous pas amis ?

-Plutôt crever ! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes à l'unisson tout en se foudroyant du regard.

Le visage du lutin laissa brièvement passer une lueur maligne dans ses yeux, si rapidement que Sanji se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

-C'est fort regrettable que vous ne vous entendiez pas ! Dit le petit être en les regardant d'un air attristé, vous êtes censés vous entraider, non ? C'est à ça que servent les amis !

-Non ! Grognèrent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

-Même pour aller aider une autre amie ?

Interloqués, les deux hommes regardèrent sans comprendre le petit homme devant eux. Que voulait-il dire par là?

-De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Sanji avec méfiance.

-Et bien, de votre amie aux cheveux de nuit ! Rétorqua le petit lutin, je venais justement vous chercher pour que vous m'aidiez à la sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel elle s'est fourré !

-DE QUOI ? S'écria le blond, Robin-chan est en mauvaise posture ? Vite, conduis-moi à elle !

Aussitôt, le lutin lui montra la route à suivre, et le blond lui emboîta le pas. Cependant, Zoro ne bougea pas, et Tofue lui lança un regard interloqué.

-Qu'est-que tu fais? Viens !

-Il faudrait prévenir les autres... Commença Zoro avec sagesse.

-Quoi, t'as peur de te perdre, tête de gazon ? Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à traîner un boulet derrière moi...

La provocation eut l'effet escompté, et tandis que le bretteur courrait après le blond pour tenter de l'assassiner, le petit lutin trottinait le plus vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes pour guider le cuisinier là où la demoiselle en détresse était en... Détresse.

Soudain, ils pénétrèrent dans une cour couverte par un toit de verre, dans laquelle trônait au centre un sapin magnifiquement décoré. Tofue s'arrêta à quelques mètres du sapin et se tourna vers Sanji.

-Peux-tu te placer juste sous ce sapin ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air parfaitement innocent.

Intrigué, Sanji regarda l'arbre et, voyant qu'il n'avait rien de spécial, s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il fut posté à l'endroit indiqué, il se tourna vers Tofue et il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse du lutin.

-Maintenant... Commença Tofue en contournant tranquillement Zoro qui regardait avec intérêt la voûte laissant entrevoir le ciel étoilé, faites la paix !

Et il poussa violemment Zoro dans le creux des reins. Ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à pareil coup en traître, fut propulsé en avant en tituba sur quelques mètres. Il s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas tomber sur Sanji, et se retourna pour enguirlander cette andouille de nain de jardin. Du moins, il essaya... Car, par un curieux maléfice, il était incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait que rester à demi-penché en avant, son visage se trouvant à environs 50 centimètres de Sanji très exactement. De son côté, le cuistot le regardait avec méfiance, s'attendant à ce qu'il y ai anguille sous roche.

-Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dit-il d'un air agacé, tu veux ma photo ?

-Nhhh... Grogna Zoro, garde tes cochonneries pour toi...

Le bretteur semblait appuyer de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes pour tenter de se redresser, mais il n'y parvenait pas. De plus en plus sceptique, Sanji lui jeta un regard moqueur.

-Eh bien alors, serais-tu devenu rouillé au point de t'être fait un tour de rein ? Plaisanta-t-il en croisant les bras.

D'un seul coup, comme si les engrenages de son cerveau avaient repris leur rotation, Zoro s'avança d'un pas, réussit à se redresser, et agrippa le col de la chemise précautionneusement repassée du blond. Il approcha son visage du sien en prenant son air le plus menaçant. 20 centimètres.

-Tu vas voir si tu va pas te faire un putain de tour de rein, connard ! S'exclama-t-il en envoyant son poing au visage de Sanji.

Ce dernier aurait dû esquiver le coup, comme d'habitude, mais par un étrange ensorcellement, il ne réussit pas à reculer la tête, et reçu le coup de plein fouet. La force du choc lui fit tourner la tête et il sentit un goût ferreux emplir sa bouche. Mais malgré tout, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. C'était comme si tout son corps avait été coulé dans du béton. Lorsqu'il parvint à tourner la tête après quelques secondes de lutte interne, il vit que le bretteur le fixait d'un air abasourdit. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à toucher le cuistot.

-T'es devenus maso ou t'es juste con ? Finit par demander l'épéiste en le regardant comme s'il était le dernier des dégénérés.

-Ta gueule ! Cracha Sanji en lui lançant un regard assassin. J'arrive pas à bouger ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, enfoiré ?

-Hein ? S'exclama l'autre d'un ton furieux, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es assez débile pour te laisser frapper !

Ils s'étaient progressivement rapprochés durant leur engueulade. Au moment où Sanji allait rétorquer, il remarqua le regard perçant du lutin dans le dos du bretteur. Levant la main pour stopper Zoro, qui continuait à le traiter de débile profond, il lança un regard accusateur à Tofue. 18 centimètres.

-C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avoua le lutin en lui faisant un sourire éclatant. Enfin, pas tout à fait...

Ne comprenant rien à l'échange, Zoro tenta de tourner la tête pour regarder le lutin, mais il semblait apparemment avoir beaucoup de mal à le faire. Il tenait toujours Sanji par le col. Remarquant cela, le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Sois plus clair... Le pressa-t-il d'un ton menaçant, et dépêche-toi de me répondre, cette position me rend beaucoup moins patient.

Tandis que Zoro le foudroyait du regard, le lutin eut un petit rire enfantin, avant de se placer à côté d'eux pour les regarder à tour de rôle. Puis il pointa le ciel de son petit doigt, et les deux hommes levèrent les yeux pour voir ce que le petit homme voulait dire. Juste au-dessus d'eux, ils remarquèrent qu'une des branches de sapin supportait un petit bouquet particulièrement bien garni, et comportant une multitude de petites baies d'une couleur rose bonbon.

-Savez-vous ce que c'est ? Demanda Tofue, les yeux scintillants.

-Du gui ? Suggéra Sanji avec agacement, avant de changer d'expression. Non... Ajouta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-Et si... Répondit le lutin avec un sourire malicieux.

De son côté, Zoro comprenait de moins en moins. Et visiblement, ça l'énervait...

-Quoi ? Râla-t-il en regardant Sanji.

-C'est... C'est... bégaya le cuistot, les yeux rivés sur la branche, c'est « le gui de l'union arrangée »...

-Tout à fait ! Le félicita le lutin en applaudissant .

La révélation semblait horrifier au plus haut point le blond, mais de son côté le bretteur ne voyait pas en quoi un stupide bouquet de fleurs pouvait être menaçant.

-Et ? Demanda Zoro pour les encourager à éclairer sa lanterne.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! S'énerva Sanji en lui lançant un regard agacé, t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets !

-De quoi ? S'exclama Zoro.

Dans sa fureur, l'épéiste s'approcha de nouveau de lui pour lui faire son air le plus intimidant, comme il avait l'habitude de faire, front contre front avec son rival. Mais ce dernier, soudainement terrifié, utilisa le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour le stopper : il plaqua sa main droite sur le visage de son ennemi.

-Ne bouge plus ! S'écria-t-il avec terreur, ce gui est ensorcelé ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement comme si sa vie en dépendait, dès que deux personnes se trouvent en-dessous, il n'y a plus aucun moyen de les séparer ! Sauf si...

Les derniers mots qu'il voulu prononcer moururent entre ses lèvres, tant la révélation le torturait. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir été assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau. Rouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Zoro, visible entre ses doigts écartés, et il comprit à son air grave que la tête d'algue commençait à réaliser l'ampleur de la chose...

-Fauf fi quoi ? Prononça-t-il maladroitement, sa bouche étant à moitié obstruée par la paume du cuisinier.

-Sauf si... Continua l'autre avant de s'interrompre de nouveau.

Il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme si la révélation allait lui arracher la langue. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il ne le pouvait pas...

-Sauf si les deux ensorcelés échangent un baiser ! Prononça le lutin avec gaieté. C'est un très bon moyen pour se réconcilier, n'est-ce pas ?

Mortifié, les yeux de Zoro s'agrandirent de stupeur, et il regarda Sanji comme pour lui demander de confirmer. Ce dernier ne trouva rien à dire, et se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, comme pour lui dire « Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! ». De son côté, le lutin continuait de parler joyeusement.

-Je suis sûr qu'après ça, vous serez les meilleurs amis du monde !

-ESPECE D'IMB... Commença Sanji avant de se reprendre pour ne pas assassiner de paroles acides le petit homme, petit lutin... Si tu nous as amené ici pour nous réconcilier, peux-tu me dire où est Robin-chan ?

Le lutin leur fit un de ses sourires les plus éclatant avant de dire le plus naturellement du monde :

-A la fête, pourquoi ? Vous ne l'aviez pas vu ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit, tandis qu'une veine apparaissait à la temps des deux pirates. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des blaireaux...

-Bon, ajouta-t-il en se reculant pour commencer à partir, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que je retourne à la fête ! Prenez tout votre temps, personne ne risque de venir vous déranger dans un coin pareil à cette heure-ci ! Et comme le disait si bien ma cousine Sedïoromeh : « Le gui, c'est comme un gâteau brûlé, ça fout les boules ! »

Et il partit d'un petit rire haut perché tandis qu'il quittait le petit jardin couvert. Les deux hommes tentèrent bien de l'arrêter, mais il étaient comme pris dans la glace. Horrifié, Sanji creusa dans sa mémoire pour trouver une parade au maléfice, mais Zoro était tellement énervé que le cuistot sentait sa respiration chaude et précipitée contre la paume de sa main.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de souffler comme un bœuf ? Lâcha Sanji avec énervement.

-Tfafais qu'hfa pfas mfeftreuh tfa mainf fur mfa gfeule ! Eructa Zoro tout en postillonnant.

-Rha ! S'exclama le blond d'un air dégoûté, t'es en train de me baver dessus !

-ENLEFE TFA MUMF !

-JE PEUX PAS ! Hurla Sanji avec colère, ET FERME TA GUEULE ! Je réfléchis !

Lançant un regard assassin à travers les doigts écartés du blond, Zoro obéi, ne pouvant de toute manière rien faire d'autre. Pendant ce temps, Sanji se creusait la cervelle.

_Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE ! Je peux même pas retirer cette saloperie de main sur sa putain de tronche ! Chaque putain de mouvements qui nous rapprochent sont irréversibles, et chaque autres putain de mouvements pouvant nous éloigner sont impossibles à exécuter ! Je ne peux MÊME PAS prendre une cigarette ! Et si jamais par MIRACLE j'y arrive, je ne pourrais même pas l'allumer, puisque mon briquet se trouve dans ma poche ARRIERE ! BORDEL !_

Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. C'était pas grand-chose, mais ça lui enlèverait au moins une belle épine du pied.

-Ne bouge pas. Commanda-t-il en regardant celui qui lui faisait face d'un air menaçant.

Voyant que Zoro ne faisait rien pour le contredire, Sanji commença à bouger sa main droite sur le côté de son visage. Ses doigts progressèrent lentement, glissant en direction de la joue gauche de Zoro. Sa paume pivota à 90°, et il parvint à avancer sa main de telle sorte qu'elle recouvre la joue du bretteur. Durant ce lent changement de position, le corps du bretteur fut parcourut d'un frisson si violent que Sanji le ressentit jusque dans son bras. Ce dernier, concentré dans son mouvement, lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il fut surpris de voir de la gêne dans les yeux de l'épéiste, et l'homme détourna les yeux pour que son rival ne le voit pas, marmonnant un « 'Fait froid » entre ses dents. Surpris, Sanji le regarda un instant avec incompréhension. Il était vrai qu'il avait commencé à neiger à l'extérieur, et malgré la protection qu'apportait la coupole en verre, l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchit autour d'eux. Malgré tout, il était plutôt étrange de voir le chasseur de pirates être gêné par un peu de fraîcheur, lui qui se baladait presque tout le temps en tee-shirt. Subitement, il sentit que la joue de Zoro se réchauffait à une vitesse étrangement rapide sous ses doigts, et il comprit avec stupeur que le bretteur rougissait. Le blond se sentit gêné par la situation, n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire un tel effet sur un autre homme, mais en même temps ça lui faisait du bien. Ses doigts commençaient à être engourdis par le froid. Il se retint cependant de rire, ne voulant pas être pris sur le fait, et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du bretteur pour garder contenance.

_Allons bon, voilà que la brute commence à avoir des sentiments. Nous voilà bien... _

-Hé... Finit par dire Zoro.

-... Hmm ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu sais ce genre de truc ?

-...Hein ?

-Le gui.

Sanji retint un soupire de soulagement. Il avait cru que l'épéiste avait comprit qu'il pensait à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. La conversation aurait pu tourner dans une direction des plus étranges...

_'Faut que j'arrête de penser à des trucs bizarres moi...En même temps c'est de sa faute, s'il pouvait parler un peu plus correctement que ça... Fichu algue verte analphabète..._

-J'ai lu ça dans un livre... Répondit-il d'un air évasif.

A vrai dire, il avait entendu Robin en parler à Nami, et il avait été très intéressé par le principe. Il s'était alors imaginé diverses choses, mais il avait finit par se dire que ça n'était pas très correct pour la personne en face. Et il avait rangé le gui ensorcelé dans un coin de sa tête pour ne plus y penser. Poussant un soupire dépité, il tenta de s'imaginer en face d'une jolie fille pour se distraire, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait l'empêchait de trouver un décor romantique à ses rêveries. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux pour être normal. D'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de Zoro, ils ne pouvaient passer une seule minute sans s'insulter ou se battre. Où était passée toute cette énergie ?

Intrigué, Sanji reporta son regard sur le visage _désagréablement proche_ de Zoro. Il se retrouva immédiatement happé par son regard pénétrant. Le cuisinier avait l'impression que l'unique pupille noire était en train de le mettre à nu, de transpercer son esprit sauvagement. Comme s'il lisait en lui ses pensées les plus profondes. Le blond sentit avec horreur son visage s'empourprer, mais il était incapable de détourner la tête, comme si un aimant effectuait sur lui une force irrépressible pour le faire céder. Sa gorge s'assécha, et il déglutit instinctivement. A ce moment-là, l'ébène se mit à scintiller, et la bouche en face de lui se tordit en un sourire amusé.

-Tu rougis, ero-cook... Fit remarquer le possesseur de l'œil sombre d'un air narquois. Aurais-tu des pensées perverses ?

Les joues de Sanji s'embrasèrent d'avantage, et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître gêné. Zoro ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il le troublait. Il ne _devait pas_ le savoir. Tentant de reprendre contenance, Sanji lui fit un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Quoi ? Ça te gêne ?

Abasourdit, le bretteur le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, et Sanji se félicita pour son audace. Il n'aurait jamais dit ça dans d'autres circonstance. De son côté, Zoro semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à avaler la réplique, et continuait de cligner des yeux en le regardant avec stupeur. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le voyant, faisant froncer les sourcils de l'homme en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda ce dernier avec incompréhension.

-T'as... Commença Sanji entre deux respirations, t'as l'air encore plus idiot à cette distance-là !

La prise sur le col se raffermit, et les yeux se firent menaçants.

-Ah ouais ? Fit Zoro d'un air sombre.

Soudain, le rire de Sanji s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Le bretteur avait passé sa main libre dans sa chevelure blonde et s'était rapproché un peu plus de lui. 5 centimètres.

-Hé ! T... Tu fais quoi ?

Le blond voulu reculer la tête, avant de se rappeler que les pouvoirs du gui étaient plus fort que lui.

-Ben quoi ? Rétorqua l'autre d'un air soudainement sadique, le seul moyen de se sortir de ce piège à cons, c'est de s'embrasser. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire...

-Pas question ! Protesta Sanji en bloquant Zoro en posant sa main libre sur son torse musclé, plutôt embrasser le derrière d'un chameau !

Un sourire narquois se peint sur le visage déjà moqueur du bretteur.

-Pourtant, c'est pas comme si on l'avait pas déjà fait... Fit-il remarquer.

Le cœur de Sanji rata un battement. Il aurait voulu protester, contester, lui enlever ce sourire agaçant de son visage... Mais il n'avait pas mentit. Des images anciennes lui vinrent en tête, appartenant toutes à la même soirée qui s'était déroulée quelques semaines plus tôt. Tout l'équipage avait décidé de faire une grande fête pour célébrer leur entrée sur les mers du nouveau monde. Ce soir-là, Sanji avait bu un peu plus que d'habitude. Ce soir-là, il riait plus que normalement aux blagues ratées de Ussop, et son visage avait pris une très jolie teinte rosée. Ce soir-là, il avait décidé de faire un pari avec Nami. S'il gagnait, elle devait l'embrasser. S'il perdait, il devait embrasser un homme de l'équipage. Enhardit par le prix, Sanji n'avait pas réfléchit et avait accepté. Il avait oublié qu'il ne fallait jamais jouer à un jeu de hasard avec la navigatrice. Et il avait bien évidemment perdu. Profondément déçu, Sanji dû s'incliner, et avait attrapé le premier mec de l'équipage qui lui était tombé sous la main. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres qu'il s'était rendu compte que ces lèvres agréablement chaudes appartenaient à Zoro...

-Je... Bégaya-t-il tandis que Sanji se forçait à revenir à la réalité sous ce maudit gui ensorcelé. J'étais pas dans mon état normal !

Il tenta de repousser son rival, sans succès bien évidemment. « Quand on n'avance, on ne peut plus reculer » disait la légende décrivant le gui de l'union arrangée.

-Et là, tu crois être dans ton état normal ? Fit remarquer Zoro en se penchant un peu plus sur lui.

2 centimètres. Leur nez se frôlaient presque, et le souffle du cuistot se mêla à celui de l'épéiste. Incapable de bouger, Sanji regarda avec impuissance le visage du bretteur rompre les derniers centimètres. Il sentit ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur les siennes. Trois secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne songe à réagir. Vif comme l'éclair, son genoux se releva brusquement pour rencontrer avec brutalité la quatrième épée de Zoro... Étouffant un cri de douleur, le bretteur désarmé poussa un grognement et se plia en deux, rompant le baiser volé et appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du traître. Une main serra le col de la chemise de Sanji comme si elle voulait l'étrangler, tandis que l'autre main remonta un peu plus à l'arrière de son crâne comme pour l'étreindre plus étroitement encore. Comme si une voix lui disait « Je te hais » et qu'une autre ajoutait en écho « Je te veux ».

-Bâtard... Finit par lâcher Zoro dans un nouveau grognement.

-Ta gueule. Rétorqua Sanji qui sentait son cœur accélérer à toute allure. C'est de ta...

Il s'interrompit soudainement, un cri ayant transpercé le calme de la nuit. Un hurlement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Ussop ! S'écria-t-il en redressant la tête pour tenter de regarder derrière Zoro.

Mais il était incapable de voir au-delà de 20 mètres, la rue menant à leur petit jardin secret étant plongée dans l'obscurité. Tendant l'oreille, il tenta de capter un quelconque signe de vie des autres mugiwara, et il finit par entendre une clameur gronder dans la nuit.

-C'est quoi ça ? S'interrogea-t-il tout haut, plus pour lui-même que pour Zoro.

Ce dernier avait redressé la tête et, ne pouvant pas la tourner à cause de la « règle de l'éloignement », fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer sur le bruit.

-On dirait... Le grondement d'une foule en furie. Finit-il par dire, les yeux fermés dans un soucis de concentration.

Pendant ce temps, la clameur ne cessait de croître, comme si une armée de milliers d'hommes dévalait une pente à toute allure pour mettre un pays à feu et à sang. Sanji commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter pour ses nakamas, et chercha à tout prix à se défaire de l'emprise du maléfice.

-Merde ! Pourquoi il a fallut que ça arrive JUSTE à ce moment-là ? S'énerva-t-il en gigotant dans tous les sens.

Mais il avait l'impression d'être dans une pièce relativement étroite dont les murs se resserraient progressivement sur lui, le poussant vers le centre. Et pour ne rien arranger, son pire ennemi se trouvait lui aussi au centre. De plus, Sanji avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses distances avec lui. Ses membres étaient engourdis par l'effort qu'il produisait à mettre tout son poids en arrière pour éviter à tout pris de se rapprocher de lui, et pour ne rien arranger le froid commençait à s'immiscer à travers ses vêtements.

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? Pourtant on s'est... Enfin, CE CRETIN m'a embrassé ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?_

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, les cris d'assaut accroissant son inquiétude. Soudain, les paroles du lutin lui revinrent en tête. « Sauf si les deux ensorcelés échangent un baiser. » Le mot « échanger » lui martela l'esprit comme un moustique viendrait voler inlassablement près de son oreille. « Échanger »...

_Bordel... Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit ce con qui se retrouve sous ce foutu gui ?_

Énervé, serrant les dents rageusement, Sanji tenta de se persuader que ça n'allait être qu'un sale moment à passer. Juste un petit bisou de rien du tout... Il grimaça rien qu'à l'idée de faire le geste de lui-même. C'était quand même un mec qui se trouvait devant lui ! Frissonnant de dégoût, il détacha son regard de la ruelle sombre et regarda en biais en sentant que Zoro avait redressé la tête. Celui-ci regardait dans le vide d'un air profondément concentré, cherchant sûrement à deviner les mouvements de la bataille qui se déroulait au loin. Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en songeant que le fait de voir Zoro en train de _réfléchir_ n'arrivait pas souvent, lui qui avait plutôt tendance à foncer dans le tas. Le concerné, ayant entendu le début d'hilarité du cuistot, tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard suspicieux. 2 centimètres. De nouveau, le blond se sentit happé par le regard à la fois sauvage et pénétrant du bretteur. Toute sa force morale semblait reluire dans cet oeil incroyablement sombre, et le blond sentit toute sa volonté défaillir. Après tout, ça n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-Je fais ça pour nos nakamas, annonça-t-il avec amertume plus pour se donner bonne conscience que pour prévenir Zoro, alors ne te fais pas d'idées...

Sa main, qui était toujours comme soudée à la joue du bretteur, s'avança derrière sa nuque pour le forcer à l'attirer vers lui. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, et Sanji attendit que le maléfice se rompt. 0 centimètres. Mais rien ne se passa. Sanji tenta de reculer directement la tête, mais il était incapable de bouger.

_Génial... Et on fait QUOI maintenant ?_

Le blond sentit la respiration lente de Zoro sur son visage, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. A ce moment-là, il fut heureux de leur position, bien qu'elle fut inconfortable. En effet, bien que leur visage soient en contact, le reste de leur corps restaient séparés de quelques millimètres. Sanji faisait d'ailleurs en sorte que cette distance de sécurité le reste, sa main toujours plaquée sur la poitrine de son rival. Gêné par leur promiscuité, le cuisinier tenta de se concentrer sur les battements réguliers du cœur de Zoro qu'il sentait sous ses doigts pour caler son propre cœur au même rythme. Mais plus il y songeait, plus il se sentait agacé par le calme dont faisait preuve l'épéiste. Ne ressentait-il aucune honte à se faire embrasser par un autre homme ? Ne ressentait-il _vraiment_ rien ?

_N'es-tu qu'une bête machine à tuer, tronche de marimo ? Même Franky paraît plus humain que toi..._

Soudain, il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère l'envahir, bien que celle-ci soit provoquée par un sentiment tout autre. Sanji se sentait comme insulté.

_Merde ! Tu pourrais au moins être gêné, enfoiré ! Et ce foutu sort qui ne veut pas se rompre ! Puisque c'est comme ça, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !_

Enhardi par la colère et la frustration, il raffermit sa poigne à l'arrière du crâne de Zoro et entrouvrit la bouche pour commencer à lécher les lèvres chaudes du bretteur. La réaction fut immédiate : Zoro laissa échapper un petit grognement de surprise, et Sanji sentit sous la paume de sa main le cœur de l'épéiste accélérer brutalement. Un sentiment de fierté mêlé de sadisme s'empara du cuisinier, qui continua de s'amuser avec les lèvres de son meilleur ennemi, comme un chat jouerait avec un chien endormit. Il donna des petits coups de langues comme s'il savourait une glace, allant même jusqu'à mordiller avec gourmandise la lèvre inférieure de sa proie. Il sentit un tremblement violent parcourir le corps tout entier de Zoro, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

_Avoue que ça te dégoûte... Tu voudrais que j'arrête, hein ? Tu voudrais que..._

Mais le flot de ses pensées volèrent en éclat lorsqu'il sentit la main accrochée à son col se glisser derrière ses omoplates et qu'un élément inconnu, chaud et humide s'engouffrait dans sa bouche. Moins 1 centimètre. Abasourdit, Sanji écarquilla les yeux et vit le visage excessivement proche du bretteur. Malgré ses yeux fermés, dissimulant ces ébènes particulièrement envoûtantes, le visage de l'homme gardait une expression intense que le blond ne pouvait expliquer. Le souffle de l'épéiste était devenu rapide et profond, et Sanji se sentit rougir violemment. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se sentit irrémédiablement défaillir. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Fermant les yeux de plaisir, il répondit à l'appel du corps et se senti comme emporté dans un tourbillon d'émotions tandis que Zoro l'enserrait plus étroitement encore entre ses bras puissant, afin que leur corps ne fasse pratiquement plus qu'un. Les halètements de Sanji se mêlèrent aux grognements affamés que laissait échapper Zoro, leur baiser devenant de plus en plus intense au fil des secondes. Sanji sentait que son corps tout entier s'enflammait sous le coup de l'émotion, et un étrange désir s'empara de lui progressivement. Il avait envie de toucher encore plus le corps de l'épéiste, de le caresser, de sentir sa poitrine nue sous ses doigts, la chaleur de son corps, le goût de sa peau, la fermeté de ses bras musclé et de ses f... Ses pensées volèrent littéralement en éclat lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Zoro presser avec impatience ses fesses. Le blond réalisa que le bretteur était en train de faire exactement ce qu'il était en train de penser au même instant !

Nouvelle pression, plus forte que la première. Cette fois-ci, Sanji laissa échapper un petit « Han » de surprise mêlé à un certain appel à aller plus loin. L'homme, enhardi par la réaction du blond, attira avec plus de force encore son bassin contre le sien, continuant à palper ses fesses fermes. Leurs baisers devinrent plus enflammés encore, plus passionnés, et plus pressants. C'était à celui qui dévorerait l'autre.

Soudain, Sanji sentit que quelque chose s'agitait dans son propre pantalon, et ses pensées s'emballèrent avant même qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il avait envie de Zoro, et si jamais ils continuaient comme ça il allait avoir une...

Affolé par la tournure que prenait les choses, il rompit brutalement le baiser et repoussa Zoro. Ce dernier, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le blond avançait déjà à grands pas en direction de la grande place.

-Amène-toi. Lança-t-il sans même se retourner, les autres vont sûrement avoir besoin de nous.

Il ne chercha même pas à savoir si le bretteur le suivait, trop occupé à mettre le plus de distance entre eux deux. Il avait les lèvres encore humides suite à leur échange, et il s'essuya rageusement la bouche d'un revers de la manche.

_Je n'ai pas aimé ce baiser. Je n'ai pas aimé ce baiser. Je n'ai pas aimé ce baiser. Je l'ai ador... Putain de merde ! _

Serrant les dents, il pressa l'allure et tourna dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée. A ce moment-là, il percuta un corps léger, mais manqua malgré tout de tomber en arrière. Heureusement pour lui, un mur chaud se trouvait derrière lui, lui épargnant une chute dans la neige glaciale.

…_. Un mur chaud? _

Tournant brièvement la tête, il réalisa que le fameux mur était Zoro, qui l'avait rattrapé. Poussant un cri de stupeur, il se dégagea aussitôt de lui, et mit une distance de 5 mètres entre lui et son rival.

_Putain, mais il pouvait pas se perdre ailleurs, au lieu de me suivre ?_

-Sanji-kun ! Zoro-kun ! S'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Étonné, Sanji tourna la tête et comprit que le fameux corps léger qu'il avait percuté n'était autre que Brook, qui regardait ses deux nakamas avec un profond soulagement.

-Que le cartilage de mes os soit loué ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de Sanji, il faut que vous me protégiez ! Ils sont devenus comme fous !

-Oi, lâche-moi, crétin ! S'énerva Sanji, qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée d'être aussi proche d'un homme en cet instant précis.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Zoro, imperturbable.

Des bruits de pas dans la neige retentirent, et les trois pirates tournèrent la tête à l'unisson vers l'origine du bruit. Trois petits lutins venaient d'apparaître dans un coin de la rue, et leurs yeux rouges luisaient dans la nuit.

-EUX ! S'écria Brook en sautant dans les bras du cuisinier.

Au même instant, les lutins s'avancèrent lentement vers eux en baragouinant des paroles incompréhensibles. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, leur visage se dévoilait à la lueur du lampadaire éclairant la rue. Leur petit air jovial avait été remplacé par une rage violente, et un filet de bave s'écoulait de leur bouche déformée en un rictus diabolique. Leurs yeux pourpres reflétaient la folie qui semblait les habiter. A ce moment-là, on aurait cru avoir affaire à de vrais petits démons. Des lutins démons...

-Qu'est-ce que... Commença Sanji en les regardant avec stupeur.

-VITE ! Hurla Brook, au bord de la crise cardiaque (bien qu'il soit déjà mort), SAUVEZ-VOUS !

Mais au même instant, les trois petits hommes se mirent à courir vers eux en poussant des hurlements terrifiants, brandissant devant eux des dagues sorties de nul-part. Voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers eux, Sanji voulu se défendre, mais le squelette s'accrochait fermement à lui, et le gênait dans ses mouvements.

-Lâche-moi, imbécile ! S'exclama-t-il, au bord de la panique.

Mais au moment où les lutins allaient l'atteindre, il souffle violent les repoussa, et ils s'envolèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement dans la neige.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, bretteur du dimanche ! S'énerva Sanji en foudroyant l'homme du regard.

-Ta gueule. Répondit simplement Zoro en rangeant son sabre dans son fourreau. Où sont les autres ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du squelette.

-Ne m'ignore pas, enfoiré ! Répliqua Sanji en gigotant pour se défaire de l'emprise du musicien.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien vu... Répondit l'autre tandis qu'il retombait lestement sur ses pieds. J'étais trop occupé à fuir... Nom d'un fémur, c'était tellement effrayant ! Ajouta-t-il en tremblant de tous ses os, ils étaient tellement gentils... Et soudain, au moment où la lune est apparue, ils ont commencés à changer... Ils se sont mis à pousser des hurlements de douleur, puis leurs yeux bleus ont changés de couleur, et ils se sont mis à nous attaquer. Ils étaient tellement nombreux, qu'on a vite été submergés par le nombre... Moi, j'en avait une bonne centaine à mes trousses, alors je...

-Allons-y. L'interrompit Zoro en commençant à avancer.

-Heu, Zoro-kun... Commença Brook d'un air hésitant.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en se retournant d'un air rageur, en plus de t'être enfui, tu oses refuser de venir à leur secours ? Tu ne mérites pas de faire partie de l'équipage !

-Imbécile... Rétorqua tranquillement Sanji en sortant son briquet et une cigarette, tu vas du mauvais côté...

Sanji courait en tête, suivit de près par Brook et Zoro, ce dernier fermant la marche. Plus ils approchaient de la place, plus ils croisaient des lutins démons. Certains étaient armés de hachettes, d'autres étaient carrément équipés de lances.

-Où est-ce qu'ils se sont procurés tout ça ? Grommela Sanji tandis qu'il se défaisait de trois lutins armés de petites épées.

-Sanji-kun ! Derrière toi ! S'exclama Brook.

Le blond se retourna et vit avec stupeur toute une rangée de petits hommes tenant chacun une arbalète. Il bondit en arrière et fit une série d'acrobaties pour éviter les flèches. Mais les lutins tiraient diablement bien, et à force d'éviter les carreaux d'arbalète Sanji se rendit compte qu'ils commençaient à rajuster leur trajectoire pour le pousser vers d'autres lutins démons armés de hallebardes.

_'Tain, ils sont malins les enfoirés..._

Au moment où il allait tomber dans les rangs hérissés de pointes, il fit un salto phénoménal et atterrit souplement au beau milieu de la petite armée en prenant soin d'écarter les armes pointues avec ses jambes. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de se remettre de leur surprise, Sanji se mit en équilibre sur ses mains et tournoya sur lui même pour frapper ses ennemis. Mais au même moment, une volée de carreaux d'arbalète transpercèrent les rangs, et tous les lutins autour de lui tombèrent raide mort.

_Quoi ? Ils attaquent même leurs alliés ?_

Au moment même où il songeait à ça, il sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer le flanc droit. Retombant maladroitement sur ses pieds, il tituba légèrement en tentant de reprendre son équilibre, et posa une main tremblante à sa hanche. Il sentit qu'un objet long était profondément planté dans sa chair, et que du sang coulait abondamment de la plaie.

_Merde... Les petits cons, ils m'ont bien eu..._

Agacé d'avoir été aussi négligent, il agrippa le carreau d'arbalète entre ses doigts et tira dessus sèchement. Il eut l'impression de s'arracher une partie du flanc, et retint un cri de douleur. Levant l'objet devant ses yeux, il remarqua que la pointe poisseuse était composée de plusieurs petits crochets sur le côté, comme pour rendre encore plus difficile son extraction.

_Les sales petits bâtards..._

Soudain, il entendit des petits cris rageurs près de lui. Reportant son attention sur son entourage, il remarqua qu'il était de nouveau encerclé par des petits démons, qui marchaient sur les corps inanimés de leurs camarades. Il eut tôt fait de s'en débarrasser, et bientôt il était debout au milieu d'un charmant petit carnage. Tandis qu'il regardait en direction de ses nakamas qui étaient aux prises avec plusieurs dizaines de démons en même temps, il fut soudain prit de nausée, et vacilla dangereusement. Plaquant sa main gauche sur le mur à côté de lui, il posa son autre main sur la plaie, et sentit que son sang coulait sans retenue.

_Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang..._

Grimaçant de douleur, il tenta de calmer le violent tournis qui l'assaillis en aspirant l'air à grande goulée. Des bouffées de chaleur agressaient ses sens, et il fut prit d'un haut-le-cœur.

-Sanji-kun ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Brook s'était approché de lui, la lame de son épée toujours dans la main, et avait posé ses phalanges sur son épaule. Ses orbites vides s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'il réalisa dans quel état était le blond.

-Tu es blessé ! Vite, il faut...

-Pas le temps ! Répliqua vivement Sanji en le repoussant, on en a assez perdu comme ça ! Si ça continue, on risque d'être submergés par le nombre, et cette ruelle est trop petite pour qu'on puisse se battre convenablement !

Il s'écarta du mur, frustré d'avoir été vu en pareil posture, et se redressa fièrement pour marcher droit vers la foule d'ennemis qui se pressaient devant eux. Il ignora les protestations de Brook, son esprit habité par une détermination implacable, et il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le cœur de la bataille. Il passa juste à côté de Zoro, qui était occupé à se battre contre plusieurs petits ennemis en même temps. Ce dernier tourna brièvement la tête pour lui lancer un regard surpris, et le cuisinier remarqua que les yeux du bretteur se posèrent sur l'endroit de sa blessure. Subitement agacé, Sanji lui lança un regard haineux avant de détourner la tête et de dépasser l'épéiste.

-Je vais faire une percée, annonça-t-il sans se retourner, fais en sorte d'amener le squelette avec toi.

Puis il fit un saut de plusieurs mètres de haut, et atterrit sur sa jambe droite en tournoyant à une vitesse fulgurante. La jambe s'enflamma immédiatement, et il se mit en position de combat, regardant les petits lutins avec une froide détermination. Les petits êtres qui lui faisaient face s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et leurs yeux rouges se mirent à fixer les flammes avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir, Sanji s'élança vers eux, la jambe du diable frappant les petits démons comme pour leur rappeler la douceur des flammes de l'enfer. Des centaines de lutins furent éjectés, et lorsque le combattant à la jambe enflammée eut remonté toute la ruelle, il se sentit comme vidé de ses forces. Haletant, il continua cependant à courir droit devant lui, jetant de brefs coups d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que ses deux compagnons suivaient bien. Rassuré de voir que la tête d'algue et le tas d'os étaient non loin derrière lui, il reporta son regard sur la route. Tandis qu'il courrait, il se concentrait pour ne pas tomber, la douleur commençant à devenir insupportable. Il avait l'impression que l'on coulait de l'acide à l'intérieur de ses côtes, et des bouffées de chaleur continuaient de l'assaillir par vagues successives, lui donnant le vertige. Et pour ne rien arranger, des tâches colorées commençaient à danser devant ses yeux.

_Il faut que je tienne le coup. Je DOIS tenir le coup ! C'est pas le moment de tomber dans les vaps ! Nami-chan, Robin-chan... Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Franky... Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?_

Il faisait de son mieux pour se donner du courage, mais son corps avait du mal à suivre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et son cœur tambourinait violemment contre sa poitrine, menaçant de lâcher à tout moment. Ses jambes semblaient de plus en plus lourdes, et chaque pas qu'il faisait paraissait être le dernier. Soudain, il repéra les lumières de la place Sanforuce, et il pressa le pas. La peur de retrouver ses nakamas en mauvaise posture lui donnait des ailes.

Lorsque les trois pirates atteignirent le centre-ville, ils restèrent un instant immobile à regarder les environs, muets de stupeur. Un océan de petits bonnets à pompons se tenait devant eux, se dirigeant tous vers la zone nord de la place. Il devait y avoir autant de lutins que de pavés, et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir. Ils n'étaient pas rendus...

-Regardez ! S'exclama soudain Brook en pointant son doigt osseux vers un coin de la place.

Intrigué, Sanji plissa les yeux. Il finit par repérer, au beau milieu des tâches de couleur qui se dessinaient devant ses pupilles dilatées, des silhouettes dominant largement les minuscules lutins. Au centre de la zone, les ennemis ne cessaient de voler, révélant l'intensité de la bataille. Le cuisinier en conclu que le reste de l'équipage se trouvait là-bas. Lorsque Zoro esquissa un pas pour se jeter au cœur de l'affrontement, Sanji l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Attends. Dit-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune protestation.

Tandis que le bretteur s'exécutait de mauvais gré, le cuisinier regarda avec plus d'attention le champ de bataille, ignorant l'impatience de Zoro et les élancements douloureux de sa plaie. Il ne voyait que les silhouettes de seulement quatre de leurs nakamas. Il en manquait deux. Mais qui ? Et surtout, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il y ait autant d'ennemis encore debout, alors que quatre de leurs nakamas se battaient comme des brutes ? Décidément, quelque chose clochait...

Au moment où il se tourna vers Zoro et Brook, il vit que le bretteur avait mit le Wado entre ses dents, et Sanji comprit aussitôt ses intentions. Il tenta de l'arrêter, mais le bretteur avait déjà plongé dans la masse de démons. L'homme utilisa sa technique du santoryu Oni giri, et un nombre hallucinant de petits êtres furent projetés en l'air. Rangeant ses sabres dans leur fourreaux, il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. Hors de lui, Sanji fit un pas en avant et se mit à hurler depuis l'autre bout de la place :

-Espèce d'abruti ! Ça te dis rien le mot « attendre » ?

-Ta gueule ! Ce qui compte c'est que je les ai tous...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Se retournant vivement, comme s'il avait ressentit quelque chose, le bretteur vit avec stupeur la centaine de lutins qu'il venait d'envoyer au tapis se relever tels des zombies. Sanji serra les dents, comprenant désormais la raison de son malaise.

_Évidemment, ça aurait été trop simple s'ils n'étaient pas immortels..._

-Qu'est-ce que... Commença Zoro en les regardant d'un air surpris.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, et fit un bond en arrière pour éviter une lance. Une marée de lutins se mirent à l'encercler, le visage déformé par la rage et la folie. Voyant le nombre d'adversaire, le bretteur esquissa un sourire démentiel, ravi de voir un tel challenge s'offrir à lui. Se remettant en position, il commença à enchaîner les coups pour se défaire de ces lutins démons morts-vivants.

-Cet idiot... Grommela Sanji en allumant une cigarette et en la portant à sa bouche, il ne s'apportera décidément que des emmerdes...

Malgré le calme apparent du cuisinier, ce dernier tremblait intérieurement. Ils se trouvaient sur une île de zombies, et cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il avait prit soin d'enfouir au plus profond de son âme, tant ils étaient douloureux. Thriller Bark. Leur première grosse défaite contre un ennemi beaucoup plus fort que eux. La première remise en question de Sanji, qui s'était alors demandé s'ils étaient assez forts pour continuer leur voyage. Et le pire de tout... Le sacrifice de Zoro.

Sanji sentit sa poitrine se serrer au moment où l'image du bretteur couvert de sang lui revenait en tête. Toute la souffrance et l'amertume qu'il avait ressentit deux ans auparavant se répandit de nouveau dans son corps, et la cigarette qu'il avait entre les lèvres trembla légèrement. Ce fameux jour où Kuma avait envoyé tous ses nakamas au tapis. Le jour où Zoro s'était dressé devant le shichibukai pour donner sa vie contre celle de ses amis. Le jour où Sanji s'était mis entre les deux adversaires pour empêcher l'épéiste de faire cette connerie monumentale... Le jour où le bretteur avait refusé son aide pour tout prendre à sa place. Sanji l'avait haï pour avoir fait ça, il l'avait détesté de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu déverser sa colère sur lui lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé couvert de sang. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui en vouloir.

-Sanji-kun !

La voix de Brook le tira violemment de ses sombres pensées et il redressa la tête pour regarder le squelette. Il sentit son cœur se glacer lorsqu'il vit ce qui inquiétait le musicien. Tous les lutins qu'ils avaient vaincu plus tôt, leurs yeux injectés de sang, sortaient de la rue que les pirates avaient empruntés plus tôt et s'approchaient d'eux lentement.

-... Brook, prononça-t-il d'une voix calme, va aider les autres. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Luffy et l'autre imbécile de tête d'algue, mais Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper et Ussop risqueront d'avoir besoin de toi.

-Tu... Tu es sûr ? Demanda l'autre en regardant les lutins qui approchaient avec incertitude, ils sont plutôt nombreux...

-Pas plus que ceux qui sont sur la place. Rétorqua Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Mais tu es blessé...

Le blond se retourna pour foudroyer le squelette du regard, et ce dernier poussa un petit cri effrayé avant de se confondre en excuse précipitamment. Satisfait, Sanji partit tranquillement de son côté tout en ajoutant par-dessus son épaule :

-Essaies de retrouver les deux autres de nos nakamas qui manquent. Moi, je vais chercher de mon côté.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse, les plaintes et baragouinages incompréhensifs des lutins couvrant tout autre bruit. Reportant toute son attention sur eux, il remarqua que le nombre d'ennemis ne cessait de croître, comme s'ils se démultipliaient entre eux. Soudain, alors qu'il se préparait à foncer dans le tas, un tir en rafale retentit derrière lui. Les balles ricochèrent sur le sol juste devant les lutins, soulevant un rideau de neige. Lorsque Sanji se retourna, il vit avec soulagement que le tireur n'était autre que Franky. Rasséréné par l'arrivée du cyborg, le blond l'accueilli avec un grand sourire. Tout compte fait, ils n'étaient pas trop de deux.

-Oi, Franky ! Appela-t-il en lui faisant signe

-Sanji ! Répondit l'autre en s'approchant de lui, ça va ? Hé, ajouta-t-il en regardant son flanc droit, mais tu es blessé !

-Aucune importance, répliqua le blond tandis qu'il tentait de repousser un groupe d'une dizaine d'ennemis, tout le monde va bien ? J'ai aperçu quatre d'entre-nous se battre là-bas !

-Ouais... Répondit le cyborg en se joignant à lui, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper et Nami sont en train d'essayer de repousser l'ennemi pour fuir vers le bateau. On m'a d'ailleurs envoyé pour vous chercher, Zoro et toi. On se demandait où vous étiez passés...

Sanji ne répondit rien, faisant semblant d'être occupé à assommer un lutin qui tentait de l'embrocher avec une fourche.

-Mais avant même d'avoir réussi à sortir de la place, continua l'homme aux cheveux bleus, j'ai vu Brook en mauvais posture, alors j'ai essayé d'aller le secourir. Mais ces foutus démons sont aussi coriaces qu'une tâche d'huile sur un vêtement blanc ! Et maintenant vous voilà tous les trois...

Il s'interrompit pour donner un coup de canon, éparpillant un groupement de lutins particulièrement motivés pour le trancher avec leurs épées.

-Ils sont drôlement bien armés, ces petits trucs... Commenta-t-il tandis qu'il visait un autre groupe.

Sanji approuvait, l'air songeur. Quelque chose le titillait depuis tout à l'heure, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Pourtant, tous leurs nakamas étaient sain et sauf... Pour le moment... Soudain, il eut comme une révélation.

-Franky ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, où est Robin ?

Le concerné, qui balayait la zone avec son bras mitrailleur, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage trahissait son inquiétude.

-Justement, je voulais te le demander ! Finit-il par beugler pour couvrir les bruits de la bataille, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu ! La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçue, c'était un peu après que vous ayez disparus. Elle parlait avec le lutin à la barbe blanche, Toufait je crois...

Tofue. Le nom martela son esprit comme si on enfonçait un clou dans son crâne. Les paroles de lutin revinrent en mémoire à Sanji. « -Laissez quelques uns d'entre-vous à l'intérieur pour la surveiller jusqu'à ce soir. » Soudain, il fut comme frappé d'horreur. Repoussant avec plus de violence qu'il n'avait jamais fait les lutins qui se trouvaient devant lui, il s'élança hors de la foule et couru en direction des quartiers sud.

-Oi Sanji ! Où tu vas ? S'écria la voix de Franky loin derrière lui.

Mais le cuistot ne répondit pas, bondissant au-dessus des têtes des petits démons, zigzagant entre les ennemis telle une anguille.

_Des panthères ! Mon cul ! C'était Robin ! J'en suis sûr maintenant ! Pourquoi je ne me suis pas fié à mon instinct? _

Mais la vision du lutin à la barbe blanche lui revint en tête. Il avait vraiment tout fait pour l'empêcher de deviner les événements qui allaient suivre. Il ne l'avait jamais quitté d'une semelle...

_L'enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévu de lui faire ? Pourquoi la surveiller jusqu'au soir ?_

Soudain, alors qu'il approchait de l'extrémité de la partie sud de la place, il eut l'impression que son corps ne lui répondait plus, et il trébucha dans la neige. Un genoux à terre, il se mit à aspirer l'air à grandes goulées, tentant de retrouver sa respiration. C'était comme si on lui plaquait un oreiller sur le visage.

… _M... Merde... Pas maintenant... Encore un peu..._

Sanji tenta de se relever, mais l'effort qu'il produisit lui donna la nausée, et il se sentit partir, comme si toute son énergie vitale s'échappait hors de son corps. Portant une main tremblante à son flanc, il sentit que le sang coulait abondamment. Le décor se mit à danser devant lui, et il vit les lutins démons qu'il venait de battre commencer à remuer, se préparant à se relever. Inconsciemment, alors que son esprit s'obscurcissait, il tourna la tête en direction du centre de la place, et son regard tomba sur le combat du bretteur. Ce dernier se battait comme un possédé, déployant toute sa force pour vaincre ses ennemis immortels. Un petit sourire amer vint naître sur les lèvres asséchées de Sanji, tandis que son corps meurtri basculait en avant.

_Il semblerait que je serais toujours celui échoue, hein, marimo... C'est dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé que, pour une fois, ce soit toi qui me regarde me battre... Fichu bretteur égoïste..._

Et tandis que sa tête heurtait le sol gelé, une paire de bottes trouées et rapiécées entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

OoooO

Un bruit d'eau incessant et régulier résonnait autour de lui. Comme celui que faisait un bouillon de légume dans une casserole. Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji souleva les paupières avec difficulté. Une pièce faiblement éclairée d'une lumière verdâtre se dévoila progressivement à lui tandis que sa vision s'ajustait. Il était allongé sur une surface dure et lisse. Encore à moitié hébété, il voulu se relever, mais quelque chose semblait le maintenir immobile. Baissant les yeux, Sanji remarqua qu'il était lié à une table, les bras et les jambes écartés de telle sorte qu'il soit disposé en étoile. Qui plus est, tous ses vêtements lui avaient été ôtés, à l'exception de son boxer bleu.

_Merde ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Et je suis où là ?_

Aussitôt, il se cabra et se débattit violemment pour se défaire de ses liens, la corde entamant progressivement sa peau. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharnée il finit par abandonner et se laissa retomber sur le dos, épuisé, haletant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'ai plus du tout de force... C'est comme si j'avais perdu toute mon énergie..._

Tout en essayant de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal, il commença à regarder autour de lui, cherchant à découvrir où il avait été emprisonné. La pièce semblait être plus ou moins grande, d'après ce qu'il arrivait à distinguer dans la pénombre. La table sur laquelle il était attaché était encerclée par six énormes cuves de verre contenant un liquide vert fluo. Une fine colonne de bulles remontait à l'intérieur de chaque cuve, produisant le bouillonnement que Sanji pouvait entendre. Soulevant la tête pour tenter d'en voir plus, il remarqua que de nombreux tuyaux couraient sur le sol pour rejoindre le mur se trouvant à la droite de la table. Intrigué, il se tordit le cou pour tenter de voir vers où ils menaient exactement, et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Tous les tuyaux convergeaient vers une silhouette gigantesque, qui était clouée au mur, les bras écartés tel un martyr. La tête de la chose était baissée, empêchant le blond de voir son visage. Tout ce qu'il pouvait deviner, c'était que la chose ne respirait pas.

Soudain, la porte faisant face à Sanji s'ouvrit, et une silhouette de petite taille pénétra dans la pièce. Refermant derrière lui, l'ombre ne prêta aucune attention au prisonnier, et se dirigea tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce pour ouvrir un petit placard mural. Tandis que l'inconnu s'activait, Sanji réussi à apercevoir un bonnet à pompon vissé sur le crâne de son visiteur, et comprit qu'il avait affaire à un lutin. Il voulu aussitôt lui demander gentiment de le sortir d'ici, avant de se rappeler que les lutins étaient devenus fous furieux peu de temps auparavant. D'ailleurs, cela faisait maintenant combien de temps qu'il avait perdu connaissance ?

Pendant que le blond s'interrogeait, le mystérieux personnage avait finalement réussi à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et il abaissa ce qui semblait être un levier. La pièce s'éclaira d'une violente lumière blanche, forçant le captif à fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Il se trouvait juste en dessous des néons, et il avait l'impression d'être une célébrité éclairée par les projecteurs... Ou un cobaye sous la froide lumière d'un laboratoire scientifique...

Se détournant du disjoncteur, le lutin dévoila enfin son visage, et Sanji reconnu aussitôt Siranap et ses fichues bottes rapiécées.

-Enfoiré... Marmonna Sanji en le foudroyant du regard, c'est toi que j'ai vu avant de tomber dans les pommes...

Les yeux rouges du lutin brillèrent cruellement sous la lumière blanche, et il s'avança lentement vers la table où il était ligoté. Grimpant sur l'unique chaise qui se trouvait près de la table, le lutin l'escalada pour se mettre debout juste à côté de Sanji. Il le regarda un instant de toute sa hauteur, et partit d'un rire gras et vulgaire en le montrant de son doigt à l'ongle sale. Énervé, Sanji laissa aussitôt échapper sa colère .

-Et tu trouve ça drôle, connard de nain de jardin ? Grommela-t-il en serrant les poings.

Tout en continuant de rire, le lutin se ramassa légèrement sur lui même et sauta sur l'estomac de Sanji, qui étouffa difficilement un cri de douleur. Visiblement amusé par le visage concentré du cuisinier qui essayait de retrouver sa respiration, le lutin resta debout sur lui, tirant la langue bruyamment et recouvrant par la même occasion le visage de sa victime de postillons. Une vague de fureur envahi alors Sanji, qui se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens pour se dégager de ses liens. Le voyant faire, le lutin recommença à rire, et sautillait de temps à autres sur le ventre meurtri du jeune homme. Mais au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, le prisonnier réussi à dégager sa jambe gauche, qui avait été grossièrement attachée. Aussitôt, il envoya un formidable coup de genou dans l'arrière-train de son ennemi, qui fut projeté au-dessus de sa tête. Il y eu un hurlement de douleur, et lorsque le blond se tordit le cou pour mieux voir, il vit que le lutin était tombé la tête la première contre l'une des cuves, qui s'était renversée au sol et s'était brisée, déversant son contenu douteux sur le sol. Le lutin, qui avait été en contact avec le liquide, se tenait le visage dans les mains en poussant des couinements de douleur, courant dans tous les sens. Tandis que les cris redoublaient d'intensité, une terrible odeur de chair brûlée envahi la pièce, et Sanji le regardait faire avec stupeur.

_Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mettent dans ces fichues cuves ?_

Soudain, les cris se mirent à faiblir, et le lutin tomba à genoux. Ses mains retombèrent le long de son petit corps gras, dévoilant un visage horriblement mutilé, comme s'il avait été rongé par de l'acide. Il bascula en avant pour ne plus bouger. Horrifié et dégoûté par la vision macabre qui s'offrait à lui, Sanji détourna la tête, tentant de combattre l'envie de vomir qui montait en lui, l'odeur n'arrangeant rien. Tout à coup, des bruits de pas retentirent au loin, et la porte s'ouvrit peu après à la volée.

-Siranap ! S'exclama une voix aiguë qui n'était pas inconnue à Sanji, je t'avais demandé de ne pas toucher au sacrifice !

Tournant la tête vers la porte, le blond reconnu Tofue qui s'avançait vers le lutin qui gisait au sol. Le lutin à la barbe blanche, pas ému pour le moins du monde par la situation , se mit à donner de violents coups de pieds à son collègue tout en l'insultant de tous les noms, lui ordonnant de retourner à son travail. Stupéfait par son comportement insensible, Sanji allait lui crier que ça ne servait à rien d'insulter un mort, lorsqu'il vit avec épouvante le cadavre défiguré remuer lentement et se relever tel un zombie. Son visage décharné se mit à fumer, et ses globes oculaires qui avaient fondus réapparurent dans leur orbite respectif. Son nez se reforma, et sa bouche reprit une forme plus ou moins normale. De nouveau, Sanji senti la bile remonter dangereusement dans sa gorge. Lorsque le visage du lutin eut reprit son apparence première, le petit être s'étira comme s'il s'éveillait d'une sieste, et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau en ronchonnant face aux insultes de son camarade. Au moment où il passa devant Sanji, il prit cependant le temps de s'approcher de lui pour lui cracher au visage. Proférant un juron, le concerné se débattit comme un beau diable pour régler son compte à l'impertinent, qui s'enfuit dans le couloir en éclatant d'un rire moqueur.

La porte se referma en claquant, et Tofue grimpa à son tour sur le tabouret pour arriver à sa hauteur, braquant sur sa victime un regard étincelant de haine. Après quelques secondes d'échange silencieux, le lutin balança son petit poing au visage du blond. Retenant une exclamation de douleur, le prisonnier cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche.

-Enfoiré... Marmonna-t-il en le foudroyant du regard, je savais que quelque chose clochait chez vous... Mais pas à ce point-là !

En guise de réponse, le petit lutin eut un petit ricanement moqueur, avant de l'attraper par les cheveux pour l'approcher de lui.

-Les hommes ont toujours été trop naïfs pour accorder la moindre importance aux êtres plus petit qu'eux... Prononça-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire sardonique, puis il s'arrêta brusquement pour le foudroyer du regard. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant... Cette femme et toi avez bien failli tout faire rater...

Reniflant avec dégoût, il relâcha brusquement Sanji, et son crâne percuta violemment la table. Puis le lutin sauta du tabouret pour se diriger vers une vaste armoire en fer. De son côté, le pirate tentait de comprendre les paroles mystérieuses de son ennemi.

-Femme ? Répéta-t-il anxieusement avant de réaliser, Robin-chan !

Le lutin, qui avait ouvert l'armoire, se retourna lentement pour lui faire un sourire approbateur, dévoilant par la même occasion le contenu du meuble. Seringues, fioles et récipients divers, cordes, scalpels de tailles conséquentes, fouets et martinets, menottes, sécateurs, etc. Sanji dégluti. Ces objets ne présageaient rien de bon... De son côté, Tofue jubilait.

-Oui, cette femme... Approuva le lutin avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les objets de torture, au moment où j'ai su qu'elle connaissait le nom de notre île, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort... Vois-tu, nous autres, lutins-zombies, ne pouvons utiliser nos pouvoirs régénérateurs que lorsque la Lune libère son magnétisme particulier sur la Terre, au moment même où elle apparaît dans la nuit... Cette femme, qui connaissait notre île, et très certainement son histoire, a provoqué d'elle-même sa perte en révélant son savoir...

Silence. Le cerveau de Sanji fonctionnait au ralentit, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ces paroles. Puis, alors que le lutin touchait chacun des objets comme pour s'imprégner de leur pouvoir inquiétant, les connexions nerveuses se firent, remettant son cerveau en marche. Robin. Les lutins qui ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Son mauvais pressentiment avant le feu d'artifice. Puis la disparition de l'archéologue. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de frayeur tandis qu'il réalisait.

_Non... Ils l'ont capturé pour la faire taire ! Et si je me trouve là, c'est parce que... J'ai surpris une de leur conversation sur elle, alors que le temps n'était pas encore venu pour eux de dévoiler leur terrifiant pouvoir ! _

Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur transpercer son bras droit. Tournant la tête, le blond vit que le lutin était en train de lui injecter un produit dans les veines. Presque instantanément, toutes ses forces le quittèrent. Il avait à peine la force de bouger sa jambe libre, ce qui était bien évidemment le but de son ennemi. Après avoir rattaché plus solidement son pied gauche, ses petites mains rugueuses se mirent à palper son flanc droit, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait sa blessure. Du fait de sa nudité et de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Sanji sentit la peur agripper pour la première fois ses tripes.

-Je peux savoir ce que t'es en train de faire, enfoiré ? S'exclama-t-il en tentant de camoufler la tension dans sa voix.

Le lutin ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses gros doigts dessinant inlassablement le contour de la blessure, allant jusqu'aux endroits où la chair était profondément creusée. Tout en grimaçant de dégoût, Sanji remarqua à ce moment-là que la plaie avait été lavée et qu'elle ne saignait plus.

_Mais... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ils emprisonnent leurs ennemis dans des laboratoires, les foutent à moitié à poil et nettoient leurs blessures ? _

-Ahh... Soupira le lutin tandis qu'il approchait son gros nez de la plaie, ça sent tellement bon le sang... Cette plaie a été faite par un carreau d'arbalète n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air expert, je reconnais les marques...

Écœuré par l'attitude presque obscène du lutin, Sanji ne répondit pas, cherchant discrètement à dégager une de ses mains de ses liens. Soudain, Tofue enfonça brutalement son index dans la blessure. Sursautant violemment, le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri. Le voyant faire, Tofue eut un petit ricanement, et tourna de droite à gauche son doigt tandis qu'il pénétrait un peu plus profondément dans l'ouverture. Le sang recommença à couler en de petits sillons.

-Ça fait mal, hein ? Ricana le petit homme, ses yeux rougeoyant de folie, je comprends mieux pourquoi Siranap t'as emmené ici... Tu es parfait. Le maître va vraiment apprécier ta douleur...

Fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir ce visage tordu par un délire malsain, le blond se concentrait pour ne pas perdre la raison. Il devait continuer à jouer avec ses liens, pour réussir à agrandir l'espace qu'il avait commencé à créer. Mais la drogue faisait bien son travail, et il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nourrisson sortant du ventre de sa mère.

Devant le mutisme de sa proie, Tofue plia son doigt et se mit à gratter avec son ongle l'intérieur de la plaie. La douleur fut si intense que le cuisinier laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. Excité par le cri, le bourreau continua le supplice, comme s'il tentait d'éplucher une mandarine à la main, en commençant par percer le fruit par la queue. Sanji n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps, qui était secoué de tremblements violents face aux raclements dont il était victime. Près de lui, il pouvait entendre le lutin exulter.

-C'est toujours douloureux de rouvrir une blessure plutôt que de la recevoir, tu ne trouve pas ? Chantonna-t-il de sa petite voix horripilante. J'ai bien pris soin à ce qu'elle soit correctement traitée, tu sais ?

Tandis qu'il parlait, le blond tentait sans grand succès de retenir ses grognements de douleur. Des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux alors que sa plaie saignait abondamment. Après quelques minutes de supplice, Tofue avait tellement creusé la blessure qu'elle s'était agrandie considérablement, des morceaux de chair ressortant même du trou. La plaie avait été tant travaillée que le supplicié ne sentait presque plus rien à part le sang qui continuait de s'écouler le long de ses côtes et qui s'étendait sur la table. Finalement, le doigt ensanglanté se retira, et il vit le lutin le porter à sa bouche pour le suçoter avec gourmandise.

-Délicieux... Commenta-t-il

Puis il descendit du tabouret pour prendre un objet qui se trouvait au sol.

-A quoi ça t'avance de me faire ça, connard ? S'énerva Sanji, haletant. Si c'est pour me faire parler, tu peux toujours me tuer, je ne te dirais rien !

_Gagne du temps. Trouve un moyen de te tirer de ce merdier... Putain, il m'a défoncé le côté droit ce connard... Je suis sûr qu'il a atteint l'os..._

Remontant sur le tabouret, Tofue lui fit un large sourire moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu crois que vos aventures m'intéressent ? Non, tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir souffrir...

Puis il grimpa sur la table pour se mettre debout entre les jambes de sa victime. Dans sa main il tenait un bâton de bois duquel pendait à son extrémité une fine lanière de cuir brune. Un fouet. C'est à ce moment-là que Sanji comprit pourquoi il était presque nu...

-Quel dommage pour toi que tu ai surpris notre petite conversation, tu ne crois pas ? Dit le petit être tandis qu'il tournait l'objet entre ses doigts, si tu t'étais tenu tranquille, tu aurais été dévoré par mes petits camarades en compagnie de tes amis. Mais tu as entendu des choses que tu ne devais pas entendre, et en plus tu t'es défait du fameux « gui de l'union arrangée », qui était censé te retenir toi et l'autre imbécile de sapin de noël jusqu'à ce que mes compagnons vous trouvent...

Le petit sobriquet relatif à Zoro fit réagir Sanji malgré lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il était inquiet pour cette tête d'algue... Tandis que le blond tentait de se persuader de son désintérêt total pour l'épéiste, le regard de Tofue devint songeur, et il se gratta la barbiche blanche pensivement.

-Je ne pensais pas que les humains mâles étaient capables de contrer le maléfice du gui... Fit-il avec un intérêt non feint, c'est plutôt surprenant.

Puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur le visage furieux de Sanji, qui cherchait à trouver un moyen de justifier son baiser avec la tête de gazon, et il poussa un nouveau petit ricanement.

-Malheureusement pour toi, il était déjà trop tard, et ta libération prématurée n'aura été qu'un meilleur moyen pour t'attirer les ennuis... Car, vois-tu, ton comportement avait attiré l'attention de mon petit Siranap, qui est vraiment un As pour ce qui est de trouver des sacrifices. Et, par chance, il nous fallait un deuxième corps pour subir le rituel... Le destin fait vraiment bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Il éclata d'un rire atroce, son visage déformé par un sadisme intense, avant de brandir son arme au dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur le buste de sa victime. Cette dernière se retint bravement de crier au départ, sa fierté étant plus forte que tout. Mais le bourreau maniait l'arme avec dextérité, et la lanière semblait atteindre avec une précision démoniaque les endroits les plus sensibles de son corps. La nuque. La poitrine. Le bassin. Le flanc droit. Chaque coups étaient comme une décharge électrique à haut voltage. Bientôt, l'homme ne pu retenir ses exclamations de douleur, et Tofue n'en fut que plus terrible encore. C'était comme s'il était possédé par le diable en personne.

-Tu pousse vraiment des cris très intéressants, tu sais ? Commenta le lutin tandis que la lanière du fouet continuait à claquer sur sa peau. C'est même encore plus plaisant qu'avec la femme. Ça donne envie d'être encore plus violent...

Les claquements de fouet redoublèrent d'intensité, et Sanji avait l'impression qu'une bête sauvage lui lacérait la peau avec ses griffes acérées. Son buste lui cuisait affreusement, et il sentait à certains endroits que ses plaies apparentes se mettaient à suinter. Mais le cuisinier était désormais déterminé à procurer le moins de plaisir possible à son bourreau, et il se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'interdire de crier.

-Oh ? Tu commence à t'habituer aux coups ? S'extasia Toufue avec un rire malsain, je me demande combien de temps tu tiendras... La femme m'a déçue, elle n'a tenue qu'une toute petite heure...

_Robin-chan..._

Une vague de fureur envahi le pirate, qui voulu insulter le lutin, le frapper, lui demander ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur précieuse archéologue. Mais il demeura muet, craignant d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper sa voix. Il ne voulait pas que le lutin l'entende hurler de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Mais il n'avait même pas besoin de l'interroger pour connaître le sort de Robin, car il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui révéler les tortures faites à la belle femme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

-Siranap y était allé pourtant doucement... Continua-t-il en ralentissant légèrement la cadence des coups pour prendre un rythme plus soutenu. Il a prit soin de découper avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable sa peau délicate avec ses instruments si particuliers... Le sang donnait une très jolie couleur à son teint basané...

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un coup plus sec, et Sanji planta ses dents plus profondément encore dans la chair de sa joue. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparé au déchirement dont son cœur était victime. La simple idée de savoir que la si calme et si jolie archéologue se soit faite torturer d'une manière aussi cruelle le faisait souffrir le martyr.

-Bien évidemment, ses instruments sont loin d'être désinfectés, la spécialité de mon petit Siranap étant le pourrissement et la décomposition de la chair...

Il poussa un petit ricanement et son arme claqua violemment sur la poitrine du blond, qui en eu le souffle coupé.

-A l'heure qu'il est, les coupures et les plaies de cette femme doivent être en train de se gangrener... Je me demande si elle survivra assez longtemps pour sentir l'infection se nourrir de ses blessures et croître en elle...

Les coups devenaient plus insistants, et le bourreau avait le regard perdu dans le vague, comme s'il était en transe tandis qu'il décrivait les différentes étapes de la torture.

_Arrête-ça..._

-A moins qu'elle ne meurt tout simplement exsangue... Vu la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu...

_La ferme... _

-En tout cas, je suis persuadé qu'elle rendra l'âme avant l'aube... Elle a déjà perdu connaissance...

-LA FERME ! L'interrompit Sanji d'une voix forte.

Le dernier coup de fouet claqua violemment, creusant profondément la chair. Le blond grogna entre ses dents, la tête tournée à l'opposée du lutin, les yeux fermés comme pour tenter d'intérioriser la douleur. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le cri soit étouffé, il se relâcha d'un seul coup pour aspirer l'air à grande goulée. Entre ses halètements laborieux, le cuisinier sentit le lutin poser son pied sur son estomac et appuyer de tout son poids dessus. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, il tenta de retenir ses exclamations de douleurs tandis que le petit homme marchait sur lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta pile sur sa poitrine, et le blond sentit qu'on le tirait par les cheveux pour le forcer à lever la tête. Il sentit les ongles pointus de Tofue racler son crâne tandis qu'il agrippait la racine de ses cheveux, et le captif grimaça de douleur tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour regarder son bourreau. Son regard pourpre était comme fou de rage.

-Serait-ce un ordre... ? Gronda le petit démon en serrant plus fortement les doigts, menaçant d'arracher les cheveux blonds du cuistot.

Sanji se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. Après quelques secondes, la main dépourvue de douceur relâcha brusquement prise, et quelques secondes seulement après que sa tête rencontre la surface de la table, le blond reçu le manche dur et métallique du fouet dans la figure. La partie du visage qui avait reçu le coup se mit immédiatement à le cuir, laissant supposer qu'il avait déjà une marque. Mais il était déterminé à rester digne jusqu'au bout, malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son comportement sembla excéder au plus haut point le petit homme, qui leva de nouveau son fouet.

-Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, l'humain ! Cracha-t-il en lui donnant un nouveau coup.

Le manche du fouet le frappa violemment à la commissure des lèvres, si fort qu'il détourna la tête. Un mince filet de sang commença à s'écouler de sa bouche, et lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Tofue, il vit son visage déformé par la rage.

-Vous, les humains, nous avez toujours considérés comme des êtres faibles et inférieurs, vous n'avez toujours ressentis que du dédain envers nous !

Ses mains se serrèrent en petits poings tremblants, et la violence de sa haine se mit à flamboyer dans ses yeux. Malgré ces paroles, il n'inspirait aucune pitié. Tout n'était que folie dans ses actions.

- « Tout ce qui est petit est mignon ». Cette phrase m'insupporte au plus haut point ! Continuait-il de délirer, nous sommes loin d'être aussi mignons que vous le prétendez ! Notre âme ne se nourri que de haine et de souffrance. Nous n'aimons pas la violence, nous la vénérons ! Chaque voyageur qui a le malheur de poser le pied sur notre île périt dans d'atroces souffrances, au nom de notre père bien-aimé, Dratteuof.

En prononçant ces mots, il désigna d'un geste respectueux la masse informe clouée au mur qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle était légèrement éclairée par les néons du plafond, et Sanji se rendit compte qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que les lutins-zombies, à ceci près qu'ils étaient bien plus grands, et en moins bon état. Comme s'ils avaient été entamés par le temps.

-C'est lui le père de notre race, ajouta le lutin en regardant avec fierté la forme accrochée, il est celui qui nous a donné nos noms, qui a construit notre ville, et qui nous a instruit les rudiments de la torture. Et en remerciement pour cela, nous lui offrons de délicieux cris et hurlements, afin que depuis l'au-delà il puisse revenir parmi nous !

Il poussa un petit rire sadique tout en reportant son regard sur le blond, et recommença à le frapper avec la partie rigide de son objet de torture. Sanji se sentait suffoquer. Le lutin était lourd, et compressait sa cage thoracique. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et il ne pouvait pas réagir, les coups pleuvant à un rythme effréné.

_Bon, ça suffit maintenant !_

Aveuglé par la colère et la douleur, Sanji eut soudain une vision. Il voyait Zoro, le visage couvert de sang, se battant comme un enragé avec ses trois sabres sur la place principale de la ville des lutins-zombies. Un sabre dans chaque main, et le dernier dans la bouche... Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du battu tandis qu'il accusait un énième coup. Lorsque le manche du fouet entama une nouvelle fois son approche, Sanji releva brusquement la tête et l'attrapa entre ses dents. Profitant de la surprise de son bourreau, le blond accompagna le mouvement violemment et fit ainsi tomber le petit homme au sol.

Haletant, mais triomphant, Sanji regarda avec fureur le petit être qui se relevait lentement.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de vos délire sectaires ! Cracha-t-il à son adresse, et il n'est pas question que je serve de sacrifice pour ressusciter je-ne-sais quel enfoiré de- arg !

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase. La lanière du fouet s'était enroulée autour de son cou et se resserrait rapidement. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge et ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de stupéfaction tandis qu'il commençait à suffoquer. Son regard rencontra les rubis scintillants du lutin, qui tenait le fouet à deux mains, l'une sur le manche, l'autre tirant sur la lanière. Son visage trahissait une détermination sans borne. Il était déterminé à le tuer.

-N'insulte pas notre père bien-aimé, misérable... Prononça Tofue d'un air terrible avant de reprendre avec un sourire malsain, mais je veux bien te pardonner si tu veux bien jouer à un jeu avec moi : si tu arrives à me redire 50 de mes adages favoris, je suis prêt à te laisser partir, et même à te donner des informations sur le lieu où ton amie est détenue !

Aussitôt, Sanji redressa la tête pour scruter le visage de son ennemi. Était-il en train de se foutre de lui ? Mais le lutin ne semblait pas enclin à attendre qu'il se décide. La lanière du fouet se desserra complètement et le petit homme le rangea à sa ceinture.

-Au fait, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses poches, si au bout d'une minute tu ne me dis pas de bonne réponse, une cicatrice s'ajoutera aux marques de fouet...

Il sortit alors un petit canif, et le regardait avec une joie sadique.

-Dans les deux cas, tu as plutôt intérêt à trouver ces 50 proverbes...

Puis il leva devant ses yeux son bras gauche pour regarder sa montre, et attendit. Agacé, le blond se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. De toute évidence, le lutin cherchait tout simplement à le détruire mentalement: il était incapable de se rappeler des nombreux proverbes qu'avait prononcé le petit démon durant la journée, et le blond se rendrait donc responsable de son incapacité à sauver l'archéologue. Sentant une vague de rage l'envahir, il se débattit de plus belle pour se défaire de ses liens.

-Enfoiré ! J'ai pas besoin de tes foutus proverbes pour me sortir de là et sauver Robin-chan !

La lame du canif s'enfonça profondément dans ses côtes, et Sanji étouffa un grognement de douleur.

-Mauvaise réponse, chantonna le lutin en le regardant de ses yeux brillants, essaies encore...

Il gardait enfoncé le canif dans la chair du blond, et s'amusait à le faire bouger de gauche à droite au rythme de la trotteuse de sa montre. Enragé, le cuisinier planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour garder le silence, et continua de tirer sur ses liens en foudroyant le lutin du regard.

-58, 59, comptait Tofue, les yeux rivés sur sa montre, toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son prisonnier, dans ce cas...

Il apposa son pouce sur la garde de son arme et appuya sur un symbole gravé dessus. Aussitôt, une puissante décharge électrique parcouru le corps tout entier de Sanji, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le choc avait été si violent, si imprévu, que le pirate avait été incapable de se retenir. Après quelques secondes, la décharge cessa, et le corps de Sanji se détendit brusquement. Haletant, il regarda avec haine le petit démon qui se tenait debout devant lui.

-Au fait, ajouta ce dernier dans un petit rire, ce petit canif est un peu spécial... Si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu ferais mieux de me rappeler ces 50 petits adages que j'adore...

Puis il reporta ses yeux sur sa montre en chantonnant de son horripilante petite voix haut perchée. Les minutes passèrent lentement, sans que Sanji ne prononce aucun mot. Les décharges électriques se faisaient de plus en plus longues, de plus en plus insupportables. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient en feu, et que ses os commençaient à s'effriter. Sa gorge était irritée à force qu'il hurle de douleur, et son souffle saccadé était de plus en plus faible. De son côté, le lutin jubilait.

-C'est pour bientôt, c'est pour bientôt, ne cessait-il de répéter avec un air de folie, encore un petit peu...

Le visage ruisselant de sueur, les yeux humides de larmes de douleur, Sanji sentait qu'il ne le supporterait plus longtemps. Un désespoir grandissant s'insinua dans son esprit, lorsque soudain il vit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Une silhouette sombre se détacha dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança lentement dans leur direction. Le lutin, qui tournait le dos à la porte, ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du nouveau venu, trop occupé à regarder sa montre. Tandis que l'homme avançait lentement vers la table de torture, le torturé eut soudain une phrase en tête en reconnaissant une touffe de cheveux verts.

-J'en ai un... Marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, de proverbe...

-Ah oui ? Demanda le démon en relevant les yeux de sa montre avec intérêt, lequel ?

-Vert noël... Commença-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase. Le visiteur venait de porter un coup à l'horizontal au lutin avec son épée. Tofue, surpris, n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri de douleur tandis qu'il était projeté contre un des murs de la pièce.

-... Jaune pâques... Termina la voix de Zoro tandis qu'il rangeait son arme dans son fourreau.

Puis, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil en direction du petit bonhomme à la barbe blanche, le bretteur commença à détacher le prisonnier. Ce dernier, qui n'aimait pas vraiment se faire secourir telle une jouvencelle en détresse, tenta de conserver sa dignité.

-C'est blanche pâques, abruti...

-Non, contesta l'autre alors qu'il venait de finir de délier son nakama, c'est bien jaune.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, l'épéiste passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés du cuisinier, le regard perdu dans le vague. Abasourdit, le jouvenceau en détresse regarda son sauveur avec des yeux ronds.

-O.. Oi, tu fais quoi là ? Bégaya Sanji qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Rien... Répondit l'autre brusquement en feignant l'innocence, pourquoi ?

Les doigts insolents se retirèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient égarés, comme si ce geste avaient été totalement naturel, instinctif, superflu. Vexé par cette réponse évasive, le blond se redressa brusquement sur la table et attrapa le bras de l'épéiste, qui s'était détourné.

Surpris, l'homme se retourna pour regarder son compagnon qui fulminait. Leur regard se croisèrent, et Sanji oublia ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se contenta de prendre un air furieux, tout en continuant de chercher dans sa tête les différentes répliques qu'il s'était réservé spécialement pour remettre le bretteur à sa place. Mais à ce moment-là, rien ne lui venait. Il était tout simplement incapable de réfléchir.

Il y eu quelques secondes d'échange de regards envenimés, comme ils avaient l'habitude de se faire quand ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, le cuisinier sentait sa détermination flancher, tandis qu'il se sentait peu à peu happé par le regard sauvage de son rival. Le laboratoire se voila peu à peu pour laisser place à des images, dont l'une d'entre elles revenait très souvent. Celle de leur baiser sous le gui. A cette pensée, Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner, et l'homme en face de lui fronça les sourcils. Voyant que Zoro avait remarqué ce petit accès de faiblesse, le blond se mit à pester contre lui-même.

_Merde, il manquait plus que ça... Voilà que je me mets à fantasmer sur un mec, qui se trouve au demeurant juste en face de moi, et qui vient de me voir en pleine crise d'ado en phase de puberté... Que quelqu'un vienne m'achever, par pitié..._

Mais contre tout attente, alors que Sanji se voyait déjà plier sous les sarcasmes et les réflexions humiliantes de son ennemi de toujours, le bretteur retira son blouson pour le passer autour des épaules du cuisinier. Ce dernier, trop abasourdit pour réagir, se laissa faire sans broncher, se contentant de regarder l'homme avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-C'est pas le moment de choper la crève, crétin de sourcils mutants... Maugréa-t-il tandis qu'il le forçait à passer ses bras dans les manches.

Pendant qu'il parlait, le blond remarqua que son œil allait régulièrement sur sa poitrine lézardée de marques de fouet, et sur sa hanche qui continuait de saigner. A ce moment-là, Sanji fut sujet à deux émotions contraires. Il se sentait insulté et humilié d'inspirer de la pitié à celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, mais en même temps il ne pouvait ignorer ce frisson discret et invisible à l'œil nu qui parcourait lentement son dos. Cette sensation, qui était loin d'être désagréable et qu'il subissait depuis quelques temps déjà, ne faisait que de le tarauder. Si ce n'était ni le froid, ni le dégoût, ni la peur qui le provoquaient, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Mais, comme pour empêcher le blessé de répondre à cette question existentielle, le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, faisant relever la tête des deux hommes. Un ricanement retentit alors que tous deux regardaient aux alentours. Tournant la tête vers la porte, Sanji aperçu Tofue allongé sur le sol. Il avait la poitrine déchirée par une longue entaille, et du sang coulait de ses lèvres. Il venait de subir la colère de Zoro...

-Vous n'auriez pas dû interrompre la cérémonie... Ricana-t-il, « Il » est furieux maintenant... « Il » en redemande...

-Tch... Grommela Zoro en le foudroyant du regard, j't'avais pas pas tué, toi ?

Le lutin ne répondit pas, se contentant d'élargir son sourire. De son côté, Sanji était stupéfait. Depuis quand Zoro cherchait-il intentionnellement à tuer son adversaire ? Un nouveau tremblement de terre secoua la pièce, et un mugissement inhumain retentit. Effaré, le blond tourna la tête vers la provenance du son, et vit avec effroi la masse clouée au mur se mettre à bouger.

_Merde ! Ce truc est vraiment vivant ?_

Tandis qu'il songeait à cela, il sentit ses membres engourdis commencer à trembler. Serrant les dents, Sanji tenta de se concentrer pour contenir ses tremblements, sentant le regard de Zoro sur lui. Il était hors de question que cette andouille se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Redressant bravement la tête, il inspira profondément tandis qu'il se laissait glisser lestement de la table et planta son regard sur la chose informe qui tentait de se dégager du mur sur lequel elle était clouée. Mais le blond avait chaud, très chaud. Trop chaud. Il suait à grosses gouttes. Fébrilement, il porta sa main dans la poche du manteau en quête d'une cigarette, avant de se souvenir que : d'une le manteau appartenait à Zoro, de deux ses cigarettes se trouvaient dans sa poche de pantalon, de trois il n'avait que son boxer pour camoufler le bas de son corps !

Retenant à grand peine un brusque élan de pudeur, il se concentra pour faire cesser les tremblements qui le reprenaient. Il savait qu'il en avait trop demandé à son corps : entre son état anémique, les coups de fouet, la strangulation, et le fait qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des heures, il savait qu'il était au bout du rouleau. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. C'était sans aucun doute le cas de tous ses nakamas... Ils avaient tous eut une rude journée, alors il n'y avait pas de raison à ce qu'il se relâche maintenant. Surtout quand un foutu bretteur horripilant se trouvait à quelques pas de lui... Il inspira de nouveau et souffla lentement pour calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

Soudain, la chose réussi à arracher un des clous qui maintenait sa main droite contre la paroi, et du sang se mit à gicler de son poignet. Il eut tôt fait de dégager son autre main, et il porta à ses yeux ses membres transpercés par les deux objets pointus. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, il laissa retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps, et regarda d'un air avide les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, découvrant enfin son visage à la lumière. Il avait une longue barbiche noire qui se terminait en pointe, et son visage ressemblait plus ou moins à celui des autres lutins. En plus grossier. Il ressemblait à un gros père noël dont la barbe avait été noircie par la suie de la cheminée. Zoro s'avança de quelques pas pour se placer juste à côté de Sanji, et ce dernier eut envie de le frapper.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une mère-poule à côté de moi ?_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? Grommela le bretteur en regardant le faux père noël les dévisager.

-Notre maître et père à tous, Dratteuof ! S'exclama Tofue qui était toujours à terre, c'est évident !

Le concerné continuait de les regarder avec intérêt, et il se mit à humer l'air, comme s'il cherchait une odeur particulière. Soudain, le gigantesque lutin sembla capter enfin ce qu'il cherchait, car sa bouche se fendit en un sourire, et une langue énorme passa avec gourmandise sur ses lèvres.

-Aç tnes nob... Dit-il de sa voix de ténor.

-En effet, seigneur. Approuva le lutin en se relevant avec une grimace, délicieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Le monstre allait répondre, mais il tourna brusquement la tête vers Sanji. Ce dernier, qui avait voulu faire un signe à son voisin pour prendre la poudre d'escampette dès que la voie était libre, se figea dans son mouvement. Il sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son corps tandis qu'il sentait les yeux rouges de l'énorme lutin scanner chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise en présence de Dratteuof. Une énergie mystérieuse semblait émaner de lui.

Ayant remarqué son manège, Tofue croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda avec malice.

-Chercheriez-vous à nous fausser compagnie ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sournois.

-Hum... Commença le blond en jetant un regard inquiet vers le lutin géant qui continuait de les dévisager, je me demandais juste pourquoi vous ne parliez pas la même langue...

_N'importe quoi, tu parles d'une excuse à la con... Qui va croire ça ?_

-Oh, ça ? Répondit cependant l'autre en étirant son sourire, nous parlons habituellement le langage ancien entre nous, mais je suis l'un des seuls à parler la langue commune des hommes. Il m'arrive parfois de mélanger les langues, mais ce n'est pas bien dérangeant, étant donné que mes camarades comprennent les deux... Mais vous avez raison, je ferais peut-être mieux de rester un peu nationaliste... Ertîam ! Ajouta-t-il en direction de Dratteuof, al esueiciléd ruedo tneivorp ud dnolb !

Le concerné tourna aussitôt la tête vers Sanji et son visage se tordit en une joie machiavélique. Le blond, qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'air étrange du lutin géant, recula légèrement d'un pas, sur ses gardes.

-Oi, qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car l'instant d'après il se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Abasourdit, Sanji ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, et son cerveau rassembla lentement les pièces du puzzle. Le géant s'était jeté sur lui, et avait posé sa main gigantesque sur son cou pour le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui, qui se trouvait à environs trois mètres de distance depuis l'endroit où Sanji se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Zoro lui-même n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser sa main sur la garde de l'un de ses sabres.

_Comment un colosse de cette envergure peut-il parcourir autant de distance en si peu de temps ?_

Serrant les dents rageusement, le blond porta faiblement sa main au poignet du monstre pour tenter de se dégager. Sentant que ses forces le quittaient, il poussa un grognement furieux et donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac du géant, qui réagit à peine. Seul un sourire malsain déforma encore plus la gueule barrée de cicatrices du démon, qui souleva sa victime à bout de bras. Impuissant, le blond continua de donner des coups de pieds à son ennemi. L'air commença à manquer.

_Merde, il n'en est pas question !_

Soudain, il entendit un hurlement combatif, puis le son de la chair tranchée par une épée. Battant lentement des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision, Sanji finit par remarquer la lame noire d'un sabre ressortir du ventre de Dratteuof. Du sang gouttait de la pointe de l'arme meurtrière, mais le géant écarta l'attaquant d'un violent coup de coude avant de recommencer à s'attaquer au cou de sa proie. Il ne chercha même pas à ôter le sabre de son estomac, qui restait planté en lui.

_Putain d'immortel... Sers-toi un peu de ta tête, crâne mousseux! _

Sanji commença à suffoquer, et il se débattit de nouveau, ouvrant grand la bouche pour tenter d'aspirer ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'oxygène. Il avait l'impression que si le monstre continuait de serrer son cou, sa tête finirait par sauter comme un bouchon de champagne. Soudain, alors qu'il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter, il aperçu Dratteuof approcher sa bouche de la plaie qu'il avait au flanc, celle qui avait été faite par le carreau d'arbalète. Tandis que le blond commençait à perdre connaissance, il sentit la bouche se refermer sur sa blessure encore fraîche et commencer à aspirer le sang. Un frisson de dégoût parcouru faiblement le corps de l'homme, qui n'avait même plus la force d'insulter le monstre. Mais brusquement, l'étreinte sur sa gorge se desserra, le suçotement cessa, et la bouche s'écarta.

N'étant plus retenu au mur, Sanji s'effondra au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, toussotant et aspirant l'air à grande goulée. Il sentit un liquide chaud et gluant asperger sa poitrine nue, et il leva lentement les yeux. Devant lui se tenait la créature, qui regardait avec stupeur ses bras. Ses mains avaient été séparées du reste de son corps, et le sang coulait à flot de ses deux moignons. Le démon poussa un hurlement de douleur, et tourna brusquement la tête sur sa droite. Regardant dans la même direction que lui, le cuistot repéra Zoro, sabre en main. Le bretteur était légèrement essoufflé, et du sang était visible sur le côté gauche de son crâne, là où Dratteuof l'avait frappé.

-Debout. Ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de Sanji sans quitter des yeux la créature, c'est pas le moment de fainéanter.

Agacé par le ton qu'avait prit l'épéiste à son adresse, et frustré de lui être encore une fois redevable, le blond se redressa du mieux qu'il pu en prenant appui sur le mur.

-Tu crois que j'suis en train de faire quoi, connard ? Cracha-t-il alors qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas paraître épuisé, des onigiris ?

A ce moment-là, le cuisinier fut sûr d'avoir vu un mince sourire passer brièvement sur le visage impassible du bretteur. Mais au moment où il allait répondre, Zoro dû faire un bond en arrière pour éviter un coup du monstre. Malgré ses blessures, ce dernier continuait à vouloir se battre, avec ou sans mains. Pire, il semblait plus fort que précédemment. Ses mouvements étaient vifs, presque invisibles à l'œil nu. Le bretteur avait un mal fou à placer ses coups, le monstre les évitant presque tous, et ceux qu'il recevait lui arrachaient à peine une grimace. Inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les choses, Sanji voulu venir en aide à son rival, mais l'ennemi n'eut aucun mal à bloquer son coup de pied à l'aide de son avant-bras, et à le repousser sans ménagement contre le mur.

Soudain, au moment où Zoro se préparait à effectuer une technique à deux sabres, une lanière de cuir se resserra sur l'un de ses bras. Surpris, le bretteur relâcha un bref instant son attention pour regarder par réflexe l'arme qui le bloquait. L'instant d'après, il volait à travers la pièce, frappé de plein fouet par l'énorme lutin, percutant un des murs, le traversant littéralement. Il y eut un bruit lointain, comme s'il avait traversé d'autres parois. Abasourdit, Sanji regarda avec fureur Tofue, qui s'amusait à balancer de droite à gauche l'extrémité de son arme avec un grand sourire.

-Espèce de... Commença-t-il avant de bondir en arrière.

Le géant s'était tourné de nouveau vers lui et tentait de l'attraper entre ses bras. Hors de lui, Sanji poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur son ennemi pour lui donner un puissant coup de pied dans la poitrine. La créature tituba sous la force du coup et percuta violemment une des cuves qui se renversa sur son poids. Soudain, un coup claqua, et le blond sentit quelque chose siffler à son oreille et se ficher dans un placard à côté de lui. Étonné, il regarda brièvement l'objet qui était planté dans la porte en fer. C'était un bonbon au sucre candy, muni d'une multitude de petites pointes acérées. Tournant la tête vers l'endroit où le bonbon avait été tirée, il vit avec agacement qu'une dizaine de lutins-zombies venaient de rejoindre Tofue. Chacun étaient équipés de petites arquebuses.

-Je me permets de te prévenir que ces jolies petites balles colorées sont empoisonnées, lança Tofue à son adresse, ça donne plus d'intérêt encore à la bataille !

Enragé, Sanji voulu s'élancer vers lui pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles cinglantes, mais au même instant les arquebusiers braquèrent leurs armes dans sa direction et tirèrent tous en même temps. Le blond dû faire une série d'acrobaties pour les éviter. Au même moment, il entendit du mouvement derrière lui, et il tourna brièvement la tête vers la source du bruit. Dratteuof était accroupit au sol, la tête tournée directement vers lui, et semblait murmurer quelque chose. A l'instant même où les yeux bleus rencontraient les pupilles rouge sang, le corps de Sanji fut parcouru d'un violent tremblement, et une étrange sensation s'empara de lui, comme si toute son énergie était aspirée. Les yeux du démons rougeoyèrent plus fortement, et soudain il dressa ses bras devant lui. Aussitôt, les moignons cessèrent de saigner, et des os se reformèrent. Horrifié, Sanji sentit ses genoux toucher terre sans même qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, et regardait avec impuissance les mains du lutin géant se reformer sous ses yeux. Les os, les muscles, les veines, l'épiderme... Lorsque les membres furent à nouveau complet, la force inconnu qui vidait le pirate de toute sa vigueur s'évanouit brusquement. Haletant, le blond resta quelques secondes immobiles, tentant de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, et par quel prodige le monstre avait réussi à faire _repousser_ ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... ? Marmonna-t-il avec stupeur

-Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Minauda Tofue avec un rire cynique, vois-tu, notre maître a mangé le fruit SM, de l'arbre de la douleur et de la souffrance. Il puise son énergie vitale et réparatrice dans la douleur et le sang de ses ennemis. Ce qui veut dire que grâce à toi, notre maître a de nouvelles mains !

_Le fruit SM ? Il se fout de moi là ? Il manquerait plus qu'il m'annonce qu'ils ont créé une nouvelle gamme de godemichets en forme de bonnets de lutins !_

Écœuré par ces pensées complètement insensées, Sanji se remit debout lentement et regarda avec détermination le géant qui lui faisait face. Puisqu'il lui servait de chirurgien, il allait tout simplement lui faire payer les honoraires...

Aussitôt, il s'élança vers lui et se mit à lui distribuer des coups de pieds. Mais l'autre était encore plus résistant qu'au départ, et recevait les coups sans broncher pour mieux attaquer par derrière. Progressivement, Sanji perdait du terrain, effectuant cabrioles et sauts périlleux pour éviter les coups de poings du zombie et les candys empoisonnés des arquebusiers, qui s'invitaient dans la bataille. Soudain, il entendit du bruit juste à sa gauche, et il vit du coin de l'œil Zoro réapparaître au milieu des décombres, se massant le crâne avec une grimace.

-Tss... Encore là celui-là ? Grommela Tofue avant de lancer à ses acolytes, sreisubeuqra, zerit !

Sanji comprit l'ordre sans qu'il ne sache comment. L'instinct ? L'intuition ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Et il n'en était pas question. Brusquement, il se détourna de son ennemi et se précipita vers Zoro pour le pousser de nouveau dans le trou du mur grâce à un formidable coup de pied. L'instant d'après, il sentit une dizaine de bonbons empoisonnés se planter dans son dos. Dratteuof poussa un énorme soupire de béatitude, laissant présager qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié ce nouvel arrivage de souffrance en lui, et Tofue éclata d'un rire mauvais. Sanji resta un moment debout, immobile, figé tel une statue. Il sentait un liquide brûlant se répandre rapidement dans son corps, circulant sans peine dans ses veines, agressant ses sens et ses muscles. Il fut secoué d'un violent soubresaut, et il se mit à tituber. Tandis qu'il sentait sa vision se troubler pour la énième fois, il se mit à pester contre lui-même. C'était tellement frustrant d'être aussi faible, d'être incapable de se battre sans se mettre dans un état déplorable...

Son corps fut envahi par une vague de froid, et tous ses membres s'engourdirent un par un. Il ne sentait déjà plus son dos et sa nuque, le poison commençant déjà à faire son effet. Ses pensées allèrent vers « All blue », qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver, vers Nami, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à draguer, vers Robin, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver...

Une forme sombre apparu devant lui, le faisant cligner des yeux. De nouveau, il tenta de combattre le brouillard qui embrumait son esprit pour voir ce qui se présentait devant lui. Il fut soulagé de voir Zoro debout devant lui, un sabre à chaque main, le regardant d'un air abasourdit. Un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter.

_Au moins, j'aurais réussi à te protéger toi... Je t'aurais rendu la monnaie de ta pièce... _

Il se sentit tomber en avant, mais des bras l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-Perds pas ton temps, bâtard... Va... Sauver Robin... Murmura-t-il dans un dernier soupire.

Il ne savait pas si Zoro avait entendu ces derniers mots. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour s'en soucier, l'obscurité l'ayant avalé tout entier.

OoooooO

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé. Pas totalement... Les choses s'étaient tout simplement enchaînées trop vite. Le gui. Les lutins devenus fous. La disparition de Robin et de l'autre imbécile. La scène de torture. Le « père Dratteuof ». Les fléchettes empoisonnées. Et le voilà maintenant en train de fuir une bande de nains de jardins assoiffés de sang avec un idiot de cuistot-pervers sur le dos. Non, décidément, il y avait un truc qu'il n'avait pas saisi.

_Pourquoi je suis obligé de fuir ces zombies miniatures ? POURQUOI a-t-il fallu que ce dégénéré se débrouille pour tout recevoir ? POURQUOI est-ce que cette andouille a fait CA ? POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE J'AI UNE PUTAIN DE DETTE ENVERS LUI ?_

Zoro bouillonnait de l'intérieur. La scène ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Une silhouette se détachant dans la lumière, obstruant l'ouverture qu'il avait provoqué en percutant le mur. Des cheveux, blonds comme le blé, brillant étrangement avec la lueur artificielle des néons. Un hoquet de douleur durement contenu. Et la silhouette fine basculant lentement en avant.

_« Perds pas ton temps, bâtard... Va... Sauver Robin... »_

Puis la voix s'était éteinte, et le corps était devenu semblable à celui d'une poupée de chiffon : faible et immobile. Après ça, Zoro se souvint vaguement avoir explosé le crâne du lutin Tofue avec un de ses sabres, et d'avoir balayé d'un seul souffle les arquebusiers. Il y avait eu aussi une tentative d'intervention du gros lutin, mais l'épéiste n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée. Puis, d'un geste mécanique, il s'était dirigé vers la silhouette inerte du cuisinier et l'avait hissé sur son dos, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il était désormais en train de déambuler dans ces couloirs interminables et éclairés comme dans un bunker. Enfin, au moins, il n'était pas _perdu. _Pas vraiment...

Continuant de marcher rapidement, sans pour autant courir (parce que _courir_ rimait avec _fuir_, et que décidément il n'aimait pas ce mot), le bretteur fouillait chaque pièce qu'il croisait, à la recherche de la belle archéologue. Bien évidemment, ça n'était certainement pas pour satisfaire la requête d'un certain écervelé aux sourcils ridicules. Et puis de toute manière, même si ça avait été le cas, ça n'aurait pas été la raison principale. Après tout, elle faisait partie de l'équipage, et c'était de son devoir de secourir ses nakamas. Rien de plus, rien de moins...

Malgré les efforts évidents qu'il faisait pour tenter de se convaincre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter par moments des coups d'œil alarmés au visage l'homme qui gisait sur son épaule. Son teint pâle, ses lèvres violacées, et son souffle de plus en plus faible étaient intolérables pour le bretteur.

_Foutu cuistot d'opérette ! Si jamais tu te laisse crever sur mon dos, je ferais en sorte de te ramener des enfers pour te casser la figure, et te tuer de mes propres mains !_

Comme pour répondre à cette colère muette, Zoro sentit le souffle du blessé atteindre son oreille droite, comme s'il se moquait de lui en rétorquant « La ferme épéiste de mes deux et continue de courir ! ». La réaction du bretteur se fit sans attendre. Il avait envie de laisser tomber le blond au sol. De le secouer comme un prunier pour lui apprendre le respect. De le frapper de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux et à l'insulter. De se battre de nouveau contre lui, comme avant...

_Pas question d'en rester là ! J'ai pas finis de te coller une raclée ! Je t'interdis de faire ça, espèce de lâche ! Si tu crève comme un chien, je prends ça comme une excuse pour ne pas perdre contre moi !_

Et tandis qu'il songeait à ça, il allongea sa foulée. Il ne courait pas : il accélérait. Nuance.

Soudain, alors qu'il se préparait à défoncer sa vingtième porte, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il reposa immédiatement sa jambe à terre et se précipita dans la direction opposée des arrivants pour se cacher derrière le coin du mur. Passant la tête discrètement depuis le pan de mur, il regarda silencieusement un groupe de lutins s'arrêter devant une porte, à environs 20 mètres de lui. En tête de la troupe se détachait un lutin à barbe blanche. Il avait encore quelques marques de sang sur le visage et le long de sa tempe droite, et il semblait très agité, aboyant des ordres à ses congénères.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut absolument un sacrifice pour régénérer le maître ! Celle-ci devrait suffire, même si elle a déjà servit.

Les petits hommes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la cellule, et en ressortirent rapidement en traînant une masse sombre derrière eux. En plissant les yeux, Zoro réussi à reconnaître Robin, ligotée comme un saucisson. Elle était tirée comme s'il s'était agit d'une vieille carcasse qu'on se préparait à balancer au feu... Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux étant donné du sort funeste que Tofue lui réservait.

-Amenez-la dans la salle du sacrifice, vite ! Ordonna le lutin à la barbe blanche.

Voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la direction opposée à lui, Zoro se prépara à s'élancer vers eux. Mais au même moment il sentit les mains de son fardeau (qu'il avait passé autour de son cou pour être certain qu'il ne tomberait pas) s'agripper à son tee-shirt, et la tête contre son épaule se souleva de quelques centimètres. Il sentit les lèvres du blond remuer contre sa nuque, et il tendit l'oreille, non sans être victime d'un frisson incontrôlable. La seule chose qu'il entendit tout d'abord fut la respiration saccadée de Sanji, qui semblait faire un effort insurmontable pour prononcer des mots. Voyant l'attroupement de lutins s'éloigner avec la prisonnière, le bretteur hésita un instant. Il avait bien envie d'interrompre le cuisinier pour aller secourir l'archéologue, qui courait sans aucun doute vers un destin funeste. Mais il avait aussi peur de rater les paroles de cet imbécile, qui pourraient tout aussi bien être ses dernières, étant donné qu'il respirait comme un cancéreux en fin de course...

-Huuh, huuhhhh, tu... vas bien ? Urrrg...

Le blessé fut secoué d'un violent frisson, comme s'il avait reçu un courant d'air, et sa respiration irrégulière se fit sifflante. Stupéfait, l'interrogé ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Détachant son regard du couloir, il planta son œil unique dans ceux de son fardeau, comme pour chercher à savoir s'il avait bien entendu. La paire de saphirs perdait de ses couleurs, comme s'ils avaient été plongés dans de l'eau trouble, mais au cœur de ce regard presque éteint se trouvait une réelle inquiétude. Abasourdit, Zoro lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête, trop perturbé pour émettre un seul son. Où étaient les insultes ? Les surnoms débiles ? Les yeux hautains et méprisants ? Où était passé cette tête de con ?

L'estomac du bretteur se serra sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, tandis un qu'un courant d'air glacé semblait pénétrer ses os. Il n'aimait pas voir ce visage. Il était trop faible, trop terne. Le cuistot avait toujours eu des expressions riches en émotions, et pleines d'énergie. Cet air de chien battu ne lui ressemblait pas. Et ça, ça agaçait encore plus l'épéiste.

De son côté, le blond esquissa un pauvre sourire, avant de fermer les yeux dans un visible effort pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

-... D... Désolé...

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, et son visage devint plus grisâtre encore. Zoro serra les dents et scruta avec plus d'attention que nécessaire la bouche de Sanji, chaque mot qui en sortait semblant être le dernier. Tandis qu'il attendait la suite, il commença à avancer doucement dans la direction qu'avaient pris les lutins pour secourir Robin, en prenant soin de ne pas trop secouer le mourant. Il avait l'impression d'être en équilibre sur une corde suspendue dans le vide. Au moindre mouvement brusque, tout était perdu.

-Désolé pour quoi ? Grommela-t-il pour tenter de maintenir éveillé son nakama sans le quitter des yeux.

Le blond sembla chercher dans ses dernières réserves pour terminer sa phrase.

-Je suis... huhhh suis...

Il ahanait, et plissa les yeux tant la douleur semblait le déchirer de toute part. Le cœur du bretteur fut comme transpercé tandis qu'il voyait l'homme mourir à petit feu. Il avait mal comme s'il ressentait tout ce que pouvait supporter le blond rien qu'en regardant sa figure creusée par la fatigue et l'effort. Les tremblements qui secouaient le blessé et la sueur qui perlait de son front devinrent rapidement insupportable pour le bretteur, qui décida de couper court à la « conversation ».

-Ferme-la, ordonna-t-il d'une voix un peu trop étranglée à son goût, garde tes forces pour plus tard.

Mais le concerné semblait être piégé dans un délire fiévreux, et continuait de parler entre ses halètements et ses spasmes de plus en plus fréquents.

-Suis... Désolé d'être un boulet... Je... Guhhhh... N'ai pas pu... Huhh... Sauver... N'ai rien pu... Faire... Huuhhhhhh... Bon... A rien... Huhh... Urggh...

Il se mit à aspirer bruyamment par la bouche comme un asthmatique, et le cœur de Zoro se mit à battre plus vite.

-La ferme, la ferme, la ferme ! S'énerva-t-il tandis qu'il pressait le pas, et c'est pas le moment de raconter des conneries ! On le sait déjà que t'es qu'un bon à rien ! Pas la peine de le redire !

-Je...

-TA GUEULE !

Il s'arrêta brusquement, et tourna rageusement la tête vers le blessé. Celui-ci, qui avait été plutôt secoué par l'arrêt violent, avait entrouvert les paupières pour le regarder. En voyant le regard presque sans vie de son rival, Zoro sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre sortir de ta bouche ! S'énerva-t-il en le foudroyant du regard, et je t'interdis de crever ! Je te rappelle qu'on a encore un combat à finir, pour savoir qui de nous deux est le meilleur ! Pigé, tête d'ampoule ? C'est moi qui décide de ton sort, et personne d'autre !

Il s'interrompit pour utiliser sa technique du « regard tueur » afin d'appuyer son autorité suprême. En réponse à ça, les paupières de Sanji s'agrandirent légèrement, et les saphirs semblèrent luire quelques secondes sous la lumière des appliques éclairant le couloir. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, l'épéiste se sentit subitement très gêné, et il détourna vivement la tête en recommençant à marcher.

_Merde... C'est comme si je venais de lui faire une déclaration là... Je décide de son sort... N'importe quoi... Et pourquoi pas « Ta vie m'appartiens désormais, tu es à moi » pendant qu'on y est... _

Il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que les mains qui agrippaient son tee-shirt s'étaient resserrées d'avantage, et que la tête qui était posée sur son épaule était désormais nichée dans son cou. Le blessé poussa un profond soupire, celui que l'on fait lorsqu'on s'apprête à s'endormir, puis la respiration saccadée se ralentit peu à peu pour reprendre un rythme plus ou moins normal. Interloqué par cette preuve d'affection de la part de celui qu'il haïssait (ou qu'il était _censé _haïr), Zoro ne dit cependant rien. Il n'y avait de toute manière rien à dire. Même s'il avait eu la chair de poule en sentant le souffle chaud du blond dans son cou. Même s'il sentait ses cheveux chatouiller sa peau. Même s'il pouvait presque entendre les battements saccadés de son fardeau, qui résonnaient contre sa colonne vertébrale. Même s'il sentait son propre visage devenir cramoisi. Même s'il avait envie d'écarter les mèches blonde qui dissimulaient ces curieux sourcils et cette bouche enfermant une fichue lange de vipère. Même s'il avait une brusque envie de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres, et à cette fameuse langue...

Soudain, alors qu'il arrivait à un croisement, le mur de gauche vola littéralement en éclat dans une violente explosion. Zoro s'arrêta dans un dérapage et regarda avec méfiance le trou. Le nuage de poussière s'estompa rapidement, et quelqu'un apparu au beau milieu des gravats... En envoyant des morceaux de brique partout autour de lui...

-Robin ! Sanji ! Zoro ! Vous êtes où ? Hurla la personne en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

-L... Luffy ? S'exclama le bretteur en reconnaissant ses hurlements.

Le capitaine de retourna en l'entendant, et il se précipita vers lui en apercevant le blond perché sur son dos.

-SANJI ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de voir son visage, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Ajouta-t-il à Zoro d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

-Peu importe, répondit l'autre avec empressement, Robin a des ennuis. Elle a été transférée dans une autre salle, il faut qu'on aille la récupérer.

Le visage de Luffy se renfrogna d'avantage, et il abaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux.

-Yosh ! Fit-il en se détournant de lui, ça va barder !

-Je t'accomp-

-Non. L'interrompit aussitôt le capitaine sans même se retourner, Sanji est mal en point. Ramène-le au Sunny-go, Chopper est là-bas. Brook! Amène-le là-bas ! Franky, avec moi !

Le bretteur se tourna avec surprise vers le trou, et remarqua seulement à cet instant les deux autres membres de l'équipage. En voyant partir Luffy et le cyborg, Zoro voulu protester, mais le poids sur son dos lui rappela une autre urgence, et il suivit sans discuter les directives de son capitaine. Le souffle de Sanji était redevenu faible...

OoooO

Lorsque Sanji ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait allongé dans un lit. L'obscurité était complète, et le silence total. Pour couronner le tout, il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était aplatit sous une enclume. Poussant un grognement de douleur, il tenta de se redresser, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de bouger. Pas même le petit doigt. Il se sentait comme... Momifié. Aussitôt, des images de tortures lui revinrent en tête, et il sentit la peur lui agripper les tripes. Il était toujours enfermé dans ce foutu laboratoire. Et Robin... Robin était en train de mourir ! Pris d'un brusque élan de panique, il se mit à se débattre comme un possédé, tentant de se défaire de ses liens, tout en prononçant le nom de la belle archéologue avec folie. Mais une main chaude se posa sur sa poitrine, le forçant à rester allonger.

-Bouge pas, imbécile, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure. Elle va bien, elle dort dans son lit, là.

Surpris, Sanji s'arrêta immédiatement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Doucement, ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la pénombre, reconnaissant le mobilier de la salle d'infirmerie du Thousand Sunny. Il finit par réussir à percevoir la silhouette sombre qui était assise juste à côté de lui, et il reconnu les trois boucles d'oreilles percées à l'oreille gauche. Une vague de soulagement l'envahi, et il ne pu s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir cette fichue tête d'algue à côté de lui plutôt qu'un démon gigantesque en train de lui sucer le sang. Mais rapidement la rivalité reprit ses droits, et il attrapa le bras droit du bretteur pour tenter de se dégager.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? Grommela-t-il en serrant sa main le plus fort possible, et dans le noir ?

-... Besoin de réfléchir.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'attraper le bras du cuisinier avec son autre main pour le faire lâcher... Du moins c'est ce que le blond avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le bretteur était en train de lui caresser l'avant-bras. Stupéfait, le blessé lâcha immédiatement prise et tenta de retirer sa main, mais la main de l'épéiste se referma sur son poignet. Le blond voulu se dégager, mais il sentit brusquement la fatigue l'envahir, et il retomba sur son matelas, haletant, son flanc droit commençant à le lancer. Tandis qu'il tentait difficilement de retrouver son souffle, il sentit la main se desserrer lentement et relâcher son poignet. Puis il entendit Zoro soupirer, et il l'aperçu se passer la main dans les cheveux nerveusement. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Sanji cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale. Puis l'épéiste se redressa brusquement.

-'Fait chier... Grommela-t-il en faisant mine de partir.

Le voyant faire, le blond sentit immédiatement la solitude le gagner. Il eut l'impression que de nouveaux candy empoisonnés s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, que les regards pourpres des lutins luisaient dans chaque coins de la pièce, qu'un canif se plantait dans ses côtes... Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il avait peur d'être de nouveau assailli par les démons qui continuaient à l'assaillir jusque dans ses rêves. Dans un élan de panique il se redressa brusquement et attrapa un pan de tee-shirt de son rival.

-Attends ! S'entendit-il dire, ne pars pas...

Agacé, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant que ce qui sortait de sa bouche ne concordait absolument pas avec ce qu'il avait en tête. Il voulait trouver une excuse pour le forcer à rester. Il voulait l'insulter, le traiter de tous les noms, le frapper, l'insulter de nouveau, lui foutre une raclée monumentale... Il voulait qu'il reste. Son corps semblait vouloir agir de lui-même. Ses mains souhaitaient s'agripper à lui, ses bras voulaient enserrer sa poitrine musclée, ses lèvres voulaient goûter les siennes... Ses pensées chaotiques s'arrêtèrent brutalement lorsqu'il vit que l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui s'était retourné pour le regarder. Malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, le blond pouvait sentir cette ébène transpercer son corps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nu face à ce regard. C'était presque un viol psychique...

-Pourquoi je ne devrais pas partir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trahissant son intérêt.

Le cuisinier resta un bref instant muet, cherchant un prétexte à sa stupidité, tentant de trouver un moyen pour se rattraper et faire partir cette maudite tête d'algue qui le perturbait. Oui, il fallait qu'il parte. Avant que quelque chose d'irréversible n'arrive.

-... Laisse tomber, finit-il par dire avec agacement, c'est trop compliqué pour ta petite tête de mousse.

Loin de se laisser abattre, le concerné se rassit avec nonchalance sur la chaise, allant même jusqu'à étendre ses jambes sur la couverture du lit. Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec les jambes de Sanji, qui elles étaient sous la couette.

-Tout compte fait, je préfère rester... Déclara Zoro, rien que pour t'emmerder.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, fit semblant de râler l'autre, t'as vraiment rien dans ta tête d'algue ! Je t'ai dis de dégager.

Mais le bretteur n'obtempéra pas, se contentant de bailler bruyamment et de s'affaler encore plus sur la chaise. Sanji chercha un moyen de relancer les hostilités, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd retentir deux fois, comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé sur le sol. Intrigué, il allait tourner la tête en direction du son, lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose soulevait la couette au bord du lit. Il sentit au même instant les pieds de Zoro s'introduire sous la couverture, comme s'il cherchait à les réchauffer.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, connard ? S'exclama-t-il avec une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

-Ben, j'me mets à l'aise... Répondit nonchalamment le concerné en collant ses pieds nus contre les jambes du convalescent.

-Rha ! S'écria Sanji en sursautant, t'as les pieds brûlants! T'as couru un marathon ou quoi ?

-Et toi t'as les jambes trop chaudes... Grommela l'autre sans bouger d'un pouce.

La rage prit bientôt la place de l'agacement, et le blond tenta de repousser les deux membres qui se tapaient l'incruste.

_Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?_

-Non mais vas-y ! S'énerva-t-il, installe-toi pendant que t'y es, fais-toi plaisir !

-Ok...

Avant même que le cuisinier n'ai le temps de réagir, il fut repoussé brutalement contre la cloison sur laquelle était collé le lit, et Zoro s'installa confortablement sous la couverture. Éberlué, Sanji commença à donner des coups de pieds pour déloger son squatteur, mais ce dernier l'agrippa à la taille et le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur. Le blond se retrouva ainsi complètement bloqué, son dos ne faisant qu'un avec la cloison, et le visage collé contre la poitrine du bretteur. Aussitôt, il se mit à râler et à pester, se débattant comme un beau diable, mais Zoro tenait bon.

-Shht... Dit-il doucement au creux de son oreille, j'ai sommeil.

-Vas dormir ailleurs, enfoiré! Tu envahi mon espace vital !

-Ta gueule et dors. Répliqua le bretteur en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

Emprisonné entre ces bras de gorilles, emberlificoté dans ce qui semblait être des bandages, et blessé au point de ne pas pouvoir se défaire de cette crise aiguë de câlins, Sanji n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner la bataille. Poussant un soupire agacé, il se laissa aller contre la poitrine rassurante de son rival, et ferma les yeux, épuisé. La chaleur corporelle de cette incruste envahi progressivement son propre corps, l'enveloppant dans une douce somnolence. Tandis qu'il se laissait aller lentement dans les bras de Morphée, il sentit les mains du bretteur caresser doucement son dos. Mais au lieu de le révolter, ce geste lui fit du bien. C'était... Agréable, apaisant.

_Disons que je dors déjà... Ça n'avance rien pour la suite... Je pourrais toujours dire que je ne m'en souviens pas._

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, jusqu'au moment où il sentit la bouche du bretteur s'approcher à nouveau de son oreille.

-Que font tes mains sous mon tee-shirt, ero-cook ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Ouvrant les yeux avec stupeur, Sanji réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il avait bien les mains là où Zoro l'avait annoncé, mais qu'en plus elles étaient en train de se balader un peu partout sur le torse et les abdominaux de son congénère de couette. Il sentit ses oreilles et ses joues s'embraser, tandis qu'il cherchait une excuse valable pour expliquer ce petit instant d'égarement... Et aussi le fait qu'il laisse le bretteur le tripoter sans rien dire alors qu'il était _malheureusement_ éveillé...

-Je... Hem... Bafouilla-t-il avant de répliquer avec colère, j'ai froid aux mains ! Ça te pose un problème ?

Il sentit son rival pouffer de rire, puis des lèvres se posèrent contre sa joue, puis derrière son oreille, avant de redescendre peu à peu dans son cou.

-Au-cun... Finit-il par susurrer avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

* * *

Ouaisssss je sais, ça fait un moment que l'anniversaire de notre Blond international est passé, mais cette fic' a vraiment été envoyée pour son anniversaire... Y en a juste qu'on été privilégiées, c'est tout~ Bref, si vous avez aimé, si vous avez détesté, si vous êtes en manque, si vous avez envie de brûler du gui, si vous vous dites que vous êtes tout seul devant votre PC alors que vous auriez des trucs de mieux à faire, si vous êtes en plein exam' et que vous avez toujours pas réviser, si vous avez envie de manger des makis banane-nutella... Cliquez sur le bouton magique "Review"~

Je prendrais en compte vos réflexions... Si j'ai envie!


End file.
